The Kingdoms of Hetalia
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: AU. Crown Prince Gilbert needs a future queen, or else his younger brother will get the chance to become king but then lose the chance to be with the one he loves. Gil needs to find someone to marry at the ball. Thankfully Matthew arrived to the ball and attracts his attention. Human names used. Full summary inside. Rated for language. Contains other couples. Eventual smut/mpreg.
1. Spring Solstice Ball

Hey guys! Here's a PruCan Hetalia fiction! AU for authentic! I'm just gonna go straight into the summary then the story okay?

Summary: In Hetalia there are five major kingdoms; Central, Western, Eastern, Northern and Southern kingdoms, each headed by a king and a queen. However three kingdoms are going through a shift in their royalty, the sons rising up to take over from their fathers. The princes of the Central and Southern Kingdoms already know who their queens are going to be, but the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom does not… so a ball is held for him to find his queen, at the urging of his fellow princes. Human names used! 1880-1900's time frame.

Rated due to eventual smut (sex scenes), language and eventual male pregnancy and maybe some future violence... not quite sure yet.

All pairings (from major to minor): PruCan, USUK, OC/OC (US/Canada's parents), Gertia/Spamano (tied), France & Joan of Arc, (and VERY minor, in no order) RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce (?). Any others that pop up are unintentional.

Key: "Regular talking, _emphasis_", _thoughts and songs_, POV changes (though I doubt that there will be any at all but just in case) and finally *The Kingdoms of Hetalia* as scene changes.

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Matthew (wearing his 'home' clothing of brown trousers and a loose white billowy shirt and a brown jacket) watched as his stepmother (wearing a simple, light cream colored dress with short sleeves and an apron), though he simply just called her 'mother', frantically went around the house, more specifically his closet, searching for a 'suitable outfit' for tonight's ball. While his mother was being completely excited over all this, Matthew was dreading this. He hated balls for that required him to dance, and though he was good at dancing—better than his stepbrother Alfred of whom he simply calls 'brother'—he loathed the activity. Much like he loathed singing, even though he too was good in that skill, once again better than Alfred. But then again, Matthew was trained on how to dance and sing and whatnot, Alfred was not; his brother was taught how to hunt, ride horses, how to handle a sword and a gun. Matthew wasn't one to complain about the situation of his life but he sometimes wished to go to the same lessons that Alfred goes to instead of his own.

But sadly he was the youngest son in his family, which required him to automatically become what the Hetalians call 'boygies', singular form 'boygi'. A boygi was literally a son who is to be raised as a daughter. In this world a son is all good and great for keeping genes under the family name and attracting respectable women and a daughter was good for uniting two families or strengthen bonds, being that respectable woman for attractive sons to woo. In Hetalia if a family had more than one child and has not produced a daughter, then the youngest son is to be raised as a daughter—a boygi.

Sadly, Matthew was forced to become a boygi when his papa married his mother and his new brother was older than him by a stupid one year. He twirled a strand on his mid-back length hair, which he tied back in a ponytail, in his hands as he watched hit mother scamper about. It was an unspoken rule to have a boygi grow out his hair to be longer, not that Matthew had to do much; his hair was already getting a bit past his shoulders when he became the boygi of the family.

Once again, Matthew wasn't one to complain about his situation, but he still wished to continue his training as he once did when he was an only child. "Ah, I think I found it." His mother gasped softly as she pulled out a brand new, still wrapped up suit, that Matthew had shoved in the back of his closet. "This one will work lovely for tonight."

Matthew sighed and looked at the door just in time to see his brother walk into his bedroom. "Mom, I ordered the carriage for us in town. It'll be here at eight." He was wearing him 'home' outfit as well, similar to Matthew's, except his jacket had fur along the neck and it was much heavier than Matthew's.

"That late?" His mother asked as she laid out the suit onto the bed beside Matthew.

"Yes. He's busy with all the other families until then."

"Uhh… we'll be the last ones to arrive for sure."

"Just like always mom."

The two chuckled together. Alfred looked a lot like his mother. They both had the same blonde hair blue eyes, except hers was longer that she usually kept in a tight bun and she was much shorter than her son. Alfred got his tall genes from his father, God rest his soul. Alfred then looked at stepbrother and then at the suit laid out beside him. "Oh, what a nice outfit Mattie. You'll turn heads for sure."

"Let's hope so." Their mother responded as she went back into the closet to look for some suitable shoes. "I don't want both my sons to be spinsters."

"Mom…" Alfred groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Alfie, you are already twenty and you don't even have a loved one, and poor Mattie is already nineteen and following your footsteps. You both need to settle down, preferably before you both turn twenty-two."

"I still have two more years, and Mattie's got three. We're good." Alfred said in their defense, winking at his brother as he finished his sentence.

Matthew, beside himself, smiled. "It's okay if I don't get married. I'm fine where I am now."

"Matthew Williams." Mrs. Jones said as she reappeared out of the closet, holding a pair of white, high healed (three inches) ankle boots. "You will be social at this ball. No sitting in the corner and watching everyone else dance tonight. Find some nice man will you?" Matthew sighed and looked out the window. "For goodness sakes, it's not like you're straight." His mother added.

"Mother!" Matthew said flabbergasted, his eyes wide as he looked at her. Alfred chuckled as he sat down beside his brother.

"She has a point." Alfred added.

"I don't believe this." Matthew said as he held his head in his hands.

"You better believe it, son." Mrs. Jones said as she started to take the outfit from its clear wrap. "Just find a nice man, please. It's a duty as a mother to make sure her daughter or boygi gets married."

"Please don't say that word… it sounds like a racial slur."

Alfred's eyes softened. "Well… it _did _begin as a slur."

"I _know_."

"But don't worry bro. If anyone says that to you and means it as a slur or even threatens you, the hero will come and save you!"

"Cut it out with that hero crap Alfie. You still got the better half of this family."

"Oh come on Mattie! You know that I wouldn't mind changing places with you if I could."

"As if. I know you love hunting and playing with guns. I _know _you Alfred F. Jones."

"Enough you two." Their mother scolded just before their argument really took off. "Now I know that the carriage won't arrive until later at night, but that does not mean we can't start getting ready now. Go eat something, take your baths and start getting dressed."

"Yay! Food!" Alfred laughed as he jumped from the bed and ran out of the room.

Matthew sighed and stood from the bed smoothly, the way his training had taught him; slow graceful movements, keep your back straight, hands held before you. "I just wish that papa could have been here."

"I know sweetie." His mother mused. "But papa is out on business in Central and he won't be back until dinner tomorrow."

"I know…"

"Come now. Let's go eat before your brother eats it all."

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

The Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom groaned as he fell back onto an ornate chaise lounge, an arm slung over his eyes as his younger brother continued his little 'speech' to his brother.

"You must stop sleeping around brother. You are to find a wife _tonight_. If not the Council will not let you become king and will instead give the title to me." The Council being a group of six advisors to each of the kingdoms, two of which coming from the Northern Kingdom since their kingdom was divided into two due to a civil war a few years back. However they were still collectively known as the Northern Kingdom, there was simply the Northeastern and the Northwestern courts.

"They won't _give _you the title just like that brother." The Crown Prince responded. "They'll give you the title of Crown Prince and a set time for you to find your own wife."

The prince stopped and looked at his older brother. His brother, Gilbert (wearing his dark blue uniform, the prince wore his own uniform except his was green in color*), was always one to not be serious. He was known to flirt and woo men, women and boygies and sleep with them for a night, two at most and then leave them for the next one. Though he was serious when it came to his country, when it came to his own personal matters and his image, Gilbert didn't care much for anything. That was where his younger brother, Ludwig, comes into play. It was his job to pick up after his brother and try to amend things that the Crown Prince had screwed up. Ludwig knew that his brother loathed the idea of getting married, for being married would mean that you would have to be faithful to that one person—no more late nights and flirting with anyone new. If it were up to Gilbert, he would become king without needing a queen, but a queen was required to handle the people; while the king's duty was to the country, a queen's was to listen to the people where the king cannot and work on internal affairs.

Ludwig sighed and sat at the end of the lounge chair, his hands in his lap and his eyes on his hands. "One day brother… you will fall in love with someone and you'll realize that what you're doing now—what you're feeling now—is stupid."

"Says the man in love with one of the castle maids." Gilbert responded.

Ludwig blushed in response but he continued to look at his hands. It was true that Ludwig loved a boygi maid in the castle, his name being Feliciano, and due to that he was praying to God that Gilbert found a wife and becomes king for if it fell upon Ludwig, then he would not be allowed to marry his Feliciano, a lowly maid. If Feli had been even a low class baker or a chef and not an unpaid maid, then Ludwig would have been allowed to marry him. The prince was afraid that perhaps that would be the case, since he doubted that his ignorant, and idiotic big brother would be blind to his hopes.

But Gilbert _did _recognize his brother's hopes. He had even tried once about three months ago to fall in love with this woman called Elizabeta but soon found out that she was engaged (now married) to Lord Roderich. Gilbert sighed at the memory and he lifted his arm from over his red eyes to look at Ludwig who was brooding over the thought of having to marry someone else. Gilbert half rolled his eyes to the left before placing his arm back over his face. "… When's this ball suppose to start again?"

Ludwig's head perked up as he looked to his brother. "… Six sharp brother."

Gilbert groaned softly and nodded. "Yeah okay I got it. Go and make sure Antonio and Francis aren't going too crazy in the dancehall."

Ludwig smiled faintly. "Yes brother." The prince responded to the Crown Prince as he stood to leave the room.

Upon the door closing Gilbert turned onto his side and stared out the window of his room and study. He sighed and shut his eyes again, he mentally telling himself to be serious tonight. He needs to find a wife, not just for himself, but for his brother's happiness. _If anything_, Gilbert thought then, _I'll just have to pick some random person and ask them to marry me._

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Matthew sat in his chair before his vanity as three maids dealt with his hair. He was watching in the mirror as the maids curled his hair and put them into ringlets that came out from a bun, the hair cascading down his back. "You're going to look so beautiful." Mrs. Pearson said as she put on the finishing touches, a few hair beads that she put into the bun that fell down with the hair. On the beads were in the shape of spring flowers, considering that tonight's ball was for the spring solstice. Matthew looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a light blue vest atop of while three-quarters sleeve shirt with a small gray scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked under the vest. He wore tight gray pants, similar to what the women would wear as stocking but made for men (or more specifically boygies), that had a knitted pattern to it with those white high-heeled boots his mother pulled out for him earlier. He stood from the vanity and stood still as the three maids pooled around him, bending down so that Matthew could step into the skirt attachment.

Yes, skirt attachment. This particular one was bit more ornate than the ones he would wear for regular outdoor days. This one was a high-low skirt that had to be stepped into while others just simply attacked to the belt loops on the pants from behind. The one he was wearing now was light blue, like the vest, with a pleated front to it that stopped mid-thigh. On the back a small bustle was attached to the skirt to make it flair out a tiny bit while the rest of the silk fabric from the skirt flowed down to the floor, the hem of the dress dragging on the ground, despite the three inch heals Matthew was wearing.

He sighed and stepped back from the vanity to see most of his body in the reflective surface, Matthew adjusting his tan glasses. Every time he dressed up like this he could still not believe what he was seeing. The man was even wearing makeup, though it was just concealer and a bit of blush and gloss for a natural look and a bit of mascara to allow his already long eyelashes to stand out more. He looked like a girl. Granted he already had the figure and face of a girl, when he dressed like this, like a boygi, he just looked more like a girl. "Oh maple…" He whispered to himself as the maids fawned around him.

"Alright ladies." Mrs. Pearson, the head maid, spoke to the other two. "Make sure Lady Jones and Master Alfred are fine." Which they probably were. The two always get ready before Matthew. Alfred dresses by himself while Mrs. Jones just needs to have her bodice tightened and her skirt put on her for she can't do it herself. The two maids left to go help the other two while Mrs. Pearson stayed with Matthew. "How are you feeling Master Matthew?"

"… Sick." Mrs. Pearson gave him a look and he simply shrugged. "No one ever notices me. Even mother and Alfred forget I'm here or even whom I am at times. Only papa sees me."

"Well you know Lady Jones has a point Mattie." Mrs. Pearson began, "If you were to just be a bit more social at these balls and not sit in a corner somewhere…"

"I don't like to dance so I don't want to be seen."

"How hypocritical of you Mattie." Again Matthew gave a shrug. He really didn't care if he was hypocritical. He just wants to be left alone. It was embarrassing for him to be a boygi, he was already extremely shy, and now to be dressed up as a girl and be raised as a daughter was just too much. Sure it was common in Hetalia, but it was still embarrassing. The maids came in and informed the head maid of the carriage's arrival. "Oh, is it that late already?" Mrs. Pearson gasped as she glanced at the clock in Matthew's room. It was indeed eight o'clock. "It is. Come along Master Matthew."

Matthew sighed again and followed Mrs. Pearson, stopping at the door to glance back at the stuffed white polar bear on his bed, resting up against the pillows. "See you later Kuma." He said to the bear before leaving his room.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Crown Prince Gilbert sat on his throne watching the couples dance below, he wearing a golden uniform with a red, medium length cape that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. Ludwig stood at his side nervously, wearing a silver uniform with no cape. The night was halfway done and Gilbert has still to rise from his seat and dance with someone. "Brother…" Ludwig began as he saw both Antonio (wearing a purple and golden hemmed uniform with maroon pants) and Francis (wearing a white, blue and red uniform) dancing with their fiancés.

Francis' fiancé was a woman by the name of Joan who is actually the first woman general in all of Hetalia. They are to get married in the next month since they have been engaged the longest.

Antonio's fiancé was actually Feliciano's elder brother. Lovino was not a boygi; in fact he was a maid much like his brother until the prince of the Southern Kingdom proposed to the unlikable maid. Antonio was the subject of Ludwig's jealously. Antonio, being an only child and thus the Crown Prince with no younger brother had the ability to marry anyone he wanted while he as just a prince (a secondary one at that) didn't have that ability. It was thought that second born princes lost most of their regency so they, if they needed to rise to the power of king, needed to marry someone of class, preferably middle and upper classes, to keep the power within the blood.

It was bullshit in Ludwig's opinion.

"Brother… please get up and dance with someone. This whole ball was thrown by the princes of the Central and Southern Kingdoms for you to find a wife."

"I will get up and dance with someone if I feel a connection with them." Gilbert responded stubbornly. He hadn't forgotten what he told himself earlier, but he said he was going to be serious about this. It was 'if anything' he'll juts pick someone randomly, but he wanted to _try_ to find someone he can at least like.

"How will you know if you have a connection with someone from all the way up here?" Ludwig almost yelled in frustration but still making a rational point.

"Simply… when I see him or her my eyes will be glued onto them, and I will feel pulled to them instinctively. Just that alone will be means for a connection. I'm just awesome that way."

Ludwig groaned inwardly. "Brother, that only happens in fairytales. There is no way in hell that something like that would…"

His brother's words slipped into nothing (as did the music) as Gilbert's eyes fell onto a golden haired man—boygi—that just entered the dance hall with two others, a female and another, slightly taller, male. There three stood together at the entrance, marveling at the dance hall when the female grabbed the taller male's arm and pointed to Prince Arthur of the Central Kingdom. The male blushed and shook his head, about to go in the opposite direction when the female began to pull him in the direction of Francis' younger adopted brother/boygi sibling**. The other left at the entrance looked around for a bit before moving to an empty chair in a lowly lit corner and sat down, his gaze then moving down to his hands twiddling in his lap.

"… Just because you are the Crown Prince does not mean that you can just do whatever you feel like brother." Ludwig's voice slipped back into Gilbert's range of hearing, the music filling up the background. "You have responsibilities to follow and one of which is getting a wife before tonight ends—where are you going? Brother. Brother!" Ludwig watched as Gilbert left the throne without another word and marched straight through crowds, both dancing and those fawning over him, going straight to a boygi sitting in a corner.

Matthew was spinning his thumbs around each other when a pair of shiny white shoes appeared in his line of sight before him. Alfred wasn't wearing white shoes. He was wearing a blue suit with black shoes, and these were male shoes so mother wouldn't be wearing these (she was wearing a light pink dress with long sleeves and bows around the bodice; you can't even see her shoes under the fabric of her dress). Matthew raised his violet eyes up and was instantly shocked to see the recognizable gaze of red orbs staring back into his. Matthew gasped softly, not out of fear but out of wonder at the redness of the Crown Prince's eyes. The two stared at each other for a few moments when suddenly Gilbert smiled—not smirked—at Matthew and extended his left hand out to him. "Care to dance?"

Matthew was one that hated dancing, he was usually one to turn down anyone, even a king, but he numbly lifted his right hand into the extended one, Gilbert's fingers curling around Matthew's and both of their clammy hands met. Matthew rose and Gilbert led the other into the center of the dance floor, the crowds parting and watching with intrigue as the band slowly stopped playing. When the Crown Prince and the golden blonde boygi got into the center of the floor and settled into a waltz dancing position, the band started playing a slow waltz song… _Dreamcather***. _

Gilbert began to lead the way immediately, bringing Matthew back and forward on the dance floor, no one else around them dancing as they were watching the two interact. The swaying movements of their bodies seemingly flawless as the music continued, as it rose the dancing became more energetic, the duo moving around the floor, their bodies close to each other. Matthew knew he was blushing throughout the whole thing for his eyes have not left the Crown Prince's and the longer he looked into them the more emotion he felt from the other. Gilbert was better at keeping his composure, though he did feel like blushing as well. He was staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful people he's ever seen, and his violet eyes were so enchanting. It was sucking the life out of him.

The song came to an end much to quickly for both of them to have liked and they came to stop, Gilbert still holding onto Matthew's hands in his own. "… Would you like to see the garden?" Gilbert asked his nameless partner.

Matthew knew of the Crown Prince's background, he knew how low this man could be, but yet he nodded, despite himself, and took the crook of Gilbert's arm when it was offered to him, as the future king led him out into the garden.

The dancehall when the duo left was in shock. No one, and this was a fact, _no one _has ever seen their Crown Prince act like that with anyone. They knew then that their future king has fallen in love. Ludwig sighed happily for his brother. He just hoped then that the one he had fallen for is really kind and unlike his older brother. He was lost in thought when he felt a small, soft hand touch his own. Ludwig turned and saw Feliciano standing beside him. The maid bowed, his green dress with the white apron rustling as he did so. "Ve~ Your Highness, forgive me for touching you, but the Crown Prince has ordered me to tell you that no one is to enter the garden." The maid finally raised his head and looked up at the prince through those closed eyes of his.

Ludwig felt his heart thump in his chest when he realized it was his love that had touched him but as of yet he cannot do anything. Hell, not even Feliciano knew of the prince's true feelings. "Yes I understand." Feliciano bowed again and was about to leave when Ludwig's voice stopped him. "Have you talked with your brother yet?"

The maid's eyes opened slightly in shock, which Ludwig took a mental picture off for it was so rare to see those beautiful amber eyes of his. Feliciano bowed his head. "Yes sire. Before the ball began."

"Oh I see. Make sure that you spend time with him before he leaves. Who knows when you'll be able to see him again."

The maid smiled greatly then. "Ve~ Thank you Your Highness." With one last final bow he turned and walked away to return to his duties. Ludwig sighed and proceeded to do the job his elder brother entrusted with him.

When he arrived at the doors to the garden, Mrs. Jones and Alfred were about to go into the garden. "Excuse me you two." Ludwig began as he walked around them and stood before the dual doors. "I was asked to not have anyone enter the garden at the moment."

"What? By whose orders?"

"Aw… but I wanted to see…"

Came the responses together. The first came from Alfred, not at all excited to see his brother dancing with the Crown Prince (he even left Arthur's side to investigate); the second came from Mrs. Jones who was excited to see her stepson actually being social, and with Crown Prince Gilbert at that. And now, Prince Ludwig was there talking with them. "By the orders of my brother that's who." Ludwig answered Alfred.

Before Alfred could speak his mother spoke up. "I was so excited to see my little Mattie dance with someone. He's usually so shy you see. It looked to me as if the Crown Prince might have fallen in love with my stepson."

Ludwig smiled softly at that. "It would seem so. In all my years of knowing my brother I have never seen him act like that. He probably is just wanting to know your stepson better and in a quieter place, hence the closing off of the garden."

Alfred scoffed softly, crossing his hands before his chest. "As long as he's not—"

Mrs. Jones slammed her foot onto her son's and Alfred winced in pain, bending over as his mother smiled at Ludwig. "Thank you for talking with us. I shall hope to see you again in the near future."

Ludwig, being like Mrs. Jones and ignoring Alfred's going-to-be-insult, smiled at her. "It is my pleasure. I shall hope to see you soon as well."

"Have a good night."

"As do you."

With that Mrs. Jones pulled her son away and back to Arthur while Ludwig stood before the dual doors, he turning to glance out the windowed doors and into the dimly lit garden to see two dark figures walk throughout the pathways surrounded by fountains and flowers.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

"So what is your name?" Gilbert asked as he lead his dancing partner slowly throughout the garden, his free hand on top of the hand that is resting on the crook of his elbow.

"I-It's Matthew W-Williams." Matthew stuttered. "My f-family calls me M-Mattie though."

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked whilst chuckling softly. "It's cute." Matthew chuckled and nodded. "… Would you mind if I called you Birdie?"

"B-Birdie?"

"Hm-hmm." Gilbert sounded as he nodded. "You just remind me of a bird. Soft, fluttering… sweet and kind."

"We only just met Your Highness."

Gilbert raised a brow at him. "So you know who I am?" Matthew nodded once more. "Are you a fan of my awesome self?"

Matthew giggled at that and used his free hand to cover his mouth as he laughed. "The opposite really. My brother told me I should stay away from guys like you."

"And yet here you are."

"And yet here I am." Matthew agreed.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence as the two arrived at a large fountain of a three horses rearing, water shooting out from between them. "You are very beautiful Birdie." Gilbert said in compliment as he held onto Matthew's hand.

"Thank you." Matthew said as he watched Gilbert's thumb pass back and forward over the back of his hand. "You should see me without this getup…" He chuckled out. It was no secret that most boygies were insecure; it was the way that they were raised. It was always something, Matthew's was that he felt he is never seen as just Matthew but seen as Matthew the boygi and even that is a long shoot to be seen.

"I'm sure you're even more beautiful when you act like yourself." Gilbert said then, his eyes true and sure.

Matthew was a bit shocked to hear that from the Crown Prince's mouth, but he was glad to hear it anyway. "Thank you again Your Highness."

"Call me Gilbert. Or Gil if you prefer."

"Gil?" Matthew tested it out.

"Yes?" The two had unconsciously leaned into each other, their foreheads almost touching. They were looking into each other's eyes again, their breathing becoming irregular. In the background, muffled by the walls of the castle, music could still be heard from where they are in the garden. "Want to dance again?" Gilbert asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

That night when the dance ended and every party-goer went home (Matthew after saying a nice, sweet goodbye to Gilbert), Mrs. Jones, Alfred and Matthew arrived home. Alfred entered through the door first, his tiredness finally reaching him for in the carriage ride back he was scolding Matthew for being alone with Gilbert for all that time, both Matthew and Mrs. Jones ignoring him. Alfred went straight up to his room in a groggy state while Matthew's mother pecked him on the check before heading upstairs with one of the maids to help her take off her shirt and untie her bodice.

Mrs. Pearson walked up to a smiling Matthew and placed a hand on his arm. "Come now, Master Matthew, it's time to go to bed."

Now Matthew wasn't one to sing, but he just felt like it. With the instrumental playing in his head, he began to sing "I Could Have Danced All Night"****.

_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed! _

_My head's too light to try to set it down! _

_Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight. _

_Not for all the jewels in the crown!_

Mrs. Pearson and the other maid smiled at each other as they began to lead the happily singing Matthew up the stairs.

_I could have danced all night! _

_I could have danced all night! _

_And still have begged for more. _

_I could have spread my wings _

_And done a thousand things I've never done before. _

They pushed him into the powder room and behind a screen where they began to help him undress so that he would wash himself down.

_I'll never know what made it so exciting,_

_Why all at once my heart took flight. _

_I only know when he _

_Began to dance with me I could have danced, _

_Danced, danced all night! _

As the maids exited the screen, they sang a bit as well, mostly to each other.

Mrs. Pearson began it, singing, "_It's after three now…"_

The other maid sang, "_Don't you agree now…"_

Together they sang, "_He ought to be in bed."_

Afterwards Matthew began to sing again, the two maids singing in the background and Matthew washed himself down.

_I could have danced all night! _

_I could have danced all night! _

_And still have begged for more._

_I could have spread my wings _

_And done a thousand things I've never done before._

Matthew came out from behind the screen, now wearing a nightgown that the maids had left for him. He was now being led to his room as he continued to sing, the maids still singing the background, asking him to go to bed.

_I'll never know what made it so exciting. _

_Why all at once my heart took flight._

_I only know when he_

_Began to dance with me. _

_I could have danced, danced, danced all night! _

Upon entering his room, the maids had pulled back the covers and he slipped under them, grabbing his stuffed polar bear and hugging it to himself. As the other maid left the room to go check up in Alfred, Mrs. Pearson tucked Matthew into the covers, singing as she did so. "_I understand, dear. It's all been grand, dear. But now it's time to sleep._"

She patted Matthew on his head and walked out of the room, shutting off the oil lamp which then cascaded the room into darkness, except for the slight light coming though the window of the balcony; the moonlight, the town lights below and the castle in the slight distance all giving the room a soft, romantic light. Matthew waited to hear absolute silence in the hallway, which it didn't take long, before he sat up and began to look around his room as he sang softly.

_I could have danced all night, _

_I could have danced all night._

_And still have begged for more. _

_I could have spread my wings, _

At this point Matthew glanced out the window and saw the castle in the distance. He stood up from the bed, abandoning Kumajiro on the bed, as he slowly walked over to his balcony, slowly opening the doors and walking out into the crisp, night air at springtime.

_And done a thousand things I've never done before, _

_I'll never know what made it so exciting. _

_Why all at once my heart took flight. _

As Matthew reached the last line of the song, he forgot that the rest of his family was trying to sleep, as his voice grew louder and more excited on his balcony, his hands on the railing as he sang out into the night towards the castle. "_I only know when he, began to dance with me, I could have danced, danced, danced… all night…!_"

As the song ended Matthew sighed happily to himself. He was in love he realized. He was in love with the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom… Gilbert Beilschmidt. Suddenly a window down the way opened and Alfred's head poked out. "Mattie! I'm tryin' to get some sleep! Sing some other time!" With that the windows slammed shut and the distinct sound of a lock clicking reached the love-struck teen's ears.

Matthew giggled softly and sighed once more, this time a name escaping his lips as he leaned onto the railing, his head in his hands. "Gil…"

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Finished with chapter one! Gil's so sweet in this story, it's almost OOC but it really isn't. Also this isn't a song-based fanfiction. It has a max of 3 songs in here that I know of and this is one of them.

*These uniforms mentions are the exact same ones from the anime. Just so you know, that's why I didn't put too much description in them.

**Arthur's story will be explained later (I.E. the reason why Ludwig isn't a boygi when Arthur is, though I think it's easy to guess why just by the word "adopted").

***An actual waltz song. Look it up because it is beautiful. Here's the version I used from YouTube. Just type in the address then to that back space, copy this and delete the space: watch?v= pjz8ZZU5Ibo

****"I Could Have Danced All Night" from the musical "_My Fair Lady_". It's really good if you haven't seen it. Also tidbit, the maid in "_My Fair Lady" _is Mrs. Pearce and I named the maid in this story after her—Mrs. Pearson!

**Please review!**


	2. A Visit, Unexpected

Before we go on I just want to say that I had fun with this chapter. It was funny and I giggled a few times inwardly because it's just so funny and cute. So please enjoy.

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

The next morning when the family awoke, it was immediately into the morning chores. Unlike other households, Mrs. Jones and Matthew cook at least three times per week instead of letting their maids do it all the time. It was something both enjoyed doing and thus forced it upon their maids to allow to happen. This morning it was Matthew's turn to cook breakfast, which meant that it would be pancakes and maple syrup with a side of cut fruit today. He had awoken early (it helped that he was already awake since he was up all night dreaming about what had happened at the ball), and dressed himself simply in some slacks and a red shirt his papa had bought him for staying in the house. Matthew brushed his long hair and proceeded out of the powder room, his mother shortly going in after him since she was the second out of their family to rise, Alfred usually being the last one.

As Matthew climbed down the stairs he put the long hair he wished he didn't have into a messy bun at the top of his head. He wandered into the kitchen where the maids were doing their own chores, the things he needed to cook already out and waiting for him. With a smile Matthew began to make his specialty (starting with cutting the fruit) and was looking forward to that night when his papa would return from business. He started to hum to himself as he cooked while upstairs Mrs. Jones yelled at her son to get up, her screams echoing into the kitchen bellow.

Mrs. Pearson tsked and shook her head. "That boy will never be able to wake up by himself." She said as she walked past Matthew and out of the kitchen.

Matthew nodded to express his opinion on the matter and switched gears as he began to make the batter for the pancakes. Matthew had always been one to wake up by himself. When he lived back in the Central Kingdom when his mama was still alive, he had often surprised her when she discovered him already awake and playing in his room, fully dressed and ready for a new day. He had always been an early riser, except for the morning after his mama's death where he had stayed asleep all day in bed out of grief. She had died of some cancer that had been making her sick for months before her passing. Afterword's Matthew's papa threw himself into work, one of his trips leading him to the Western Kingdom where he had met Mrs. Jones. After a year the father and son duo moved (his papa claiming to leave behind disastrous memories of Mrs. Williams' passing) and began living with Mrs. Jones and her son Alfred.

Of course as one can plainly see his now mother and brother kept their last names. It was certainly strange since most remarried women change their last names, but Mrs. Jones and Alfred both decided together all those years ago that they didn't want to do that. Mr. Jones was killed while in the war efforts in the Northern Kingdom with their civil war and they felt as if changing their last name would be disgracing him, and thus, Mr. Williams being a kind and understanding man, didn't press the matter any further. Ever since then, the four of them have been living together, each with their own dark pain in their hearts due to the passing of a mother and wife, and a father and husband. It was one of the reasons they all got along great together and why they all loved each other so greatly.

Loud thumping sounds were heard, followed by Mrs. Jones' scolding, as Alfred bounded down the stairs and into the dining room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. "Hey Mattie! Finish with breakfast soon okay?! I'm hungry!"

Matthew chuckled. "You're always hungry." He yelled back. Mrs. Pearson walked back into the kitchen and collected the silverware for the table. Mrs. Jones too walked in and began to brew coffee for them all. "I could have done that for you mother." Matthew said as he flipped a perfect pancake onto the serving plate, stacked high with the breakfast food.

"No worries Mattie dear. Besides, either way I'm making dinner tonight for papa so I might as well be in the kitchen all day."

Matthew smiled at her. Since the beginning the four of them have always called each other by their own personal form of separation from the deceased family members. Mrs. Jones and Alfred called Mr. Williams 'papa' like Matthew, and Mr. Williams and Matthew called Mrs. Jones 'mother' like Alfred (Alfred using 'mom' in all actuality except otherwise). It was all something the four had appreciated since Matthew and his father called his real mother 'mama' and Alfred and his mother called his real father well… 'father' or 'dad'.

Mrs. Jones took the pot of fresh coffee and placed it on a tray along with the sugar and cream and proceeded into the dining room where Mrs. Pearson had finished setting the table and went along to do other chores. Matthew finished his last pancake and turned off the stove, putting the dishes in the sink before taking the serving plate, the syrup and the cut up fruit (all placed in one large bowl) on another tray before heading into the dining room. Just as he set down the tray a knock came at the door. Mrs. Jones, who was already sitting was moving to get up when Matthew stopped her. "I'll get it mother."

"Thank you Mattie." She said with a smile as she began to take the food off the tray and onto the table.

That was another thing different about their family; they preferred to get the door themselves instead of the maids. Sometimes the maids would get the door due to everyone else either being out or too busy but that was only occasionally. Matthew walked to the front door his bare feet padding across the floor. Upon reaching the door he unlocked it and swung it open, expecting it to be the milk carrier, or the post man, or someone selling roses or something but whom he saw instead was someone he would never expect to _ever _be knocking at his door.

Gilbert stood on the porch, his white and gray speckled Lipizzaner stallion tied up to the post before their home on the street. He wore his usual uniform and a large grin on his face as his eyes scanned up and down Matthew's body, the grin growing as Gilbert saw the man before him in his usual attire. "Guten morgen mein Birdie." The Crown Prince said then.

Matthew on the other hand was frozen in shock and embarrassment, his face blushing a mad pink. Here before him was the man he was daydreaming (or was it nightdreaming?) about all last night, the man which caused him to _sing_ when he got home, the man he danced with at the ball. And _another _thing; Matthew was in his _usual clothing _in front of this man!This was a something that was deemed unacceptable unless the boygi was married to the said man. Matthew _was not _married to the said man—not to the man he met just last night and definitely _not _to the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom.

A damnable, soft squeak was all that Matthew could do in response to the greeting he had received which caused the albino to chuckle at the insane cuteness of the person he fell in love with. The two stood there in silence, Gilbert admiring Matthew and Matthew just stunned. Eventually Mrs. Jones was walking up to the front door, her heals clicking against the floor. "Mattie, we're waiting for you. Who is at the do—"A gasp interrupted her words as she noticed who it was at the door. She smiled greatly then as she curtsied. "Why, Crown Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt, it is so good to see you this morning." Gilbert bowed his head to her in response, his smile kind but his eyes laughing at the picture before him—Matthew still stunned while his mother was smiling knowingly. Finally Mrs. Jones looked to Matthew and another—more astonished—gasp was heard. "Matthew! By God boy, you're indecent! Go change now!"

Gilbert was about to say it wasn't necessary, for it really didn't matter to him, he knew that Matthew was a man anyway and he didn't need to dress as a boygi, when the blonde boy snapped back into reality and with a quick and oddly loud "Yes ma'am!" he bolted up the stairs and into his room. Gilbert grinned as he chuckled to himself. How is it that the person he fell for was so damn cute?

"Oh, please, Your Highness, please come in and have breakfast with us." Mrs. Jones continued as her son disappeared up the stairs.

Gilbert, turning his attention onto the woman nodded. "Thank you." He stepped inside the manor and bowed slightly. "Sorry for intruding upon you this morning."

"Oh, it is perfectly fine. There is enough food for all of us." _Sorry Al, but it looks like you're only getting one serving of pancakes today._ She thought to herself as she began to lead the prince down the hall.

Meanwhile Matthew was in his room stumbling about as he changed his whole outfit. He changed his slacks to white tights and got a skirt attachment that was a green high-low (the lowest part stopping at his knees) with a faint floral print; his red shirt to long-sleeved dress shirt that was tan with the collar and upturned sleeves being white, and he tied around his neck a white ascot. He pulled the bun free and brushed it out, watching as his natural curls formed and that one stray curl popping out. He whimpered as he brushed it back and held it in place with one hand as he took a white lily clip and forced that one curl in place, moaning softly for that one curl had an ungodly power over him that he really didn't want to get into. He took off his glasses and powdered his face frantically before putting the glasses back on, spraying some cologne on him (it was perfume for the boygies but he didn't want to go into that either) and glanced once more in the mirror before quickly shoving on some beige two-inch high booties with ties crisscrossing up and down the face off the boot. He quickly walked out of his room and down the stairs and down the hallway, he trying to calm his heart as he tried to casually walk into the threshold of the dining room.

Immediately Gilbert's eyes found his own and Matthew, being the shy one that he is, immediately looked downwards and continued into the room and took his usual seat across from Alfred while Mrs. Jones sat next to her son. The coffee was already poured for the others so Matthew grabbed the pot and poured himself a cup before then adding his usual cream and sugar as he shyly looked at their dining situation. The table itself was big enough to sit six people and the dining room was decorated in a regal style of red walls and gold trim, the dining set being oak.

Since the family sat in their usual spots, and Gilbert sat at the head of the table that was farthest from Matthew, the other two unoccupied chairs were the one before Mrs. Jones, which always remained unoccupied (unless papa brought over a guest or a friend of either one of the family members), and the other head chair which is the one next to Matthew, the one his papa usually sat at. Gilbert's seat was the other usually unoccupied one unless otherwise. Silently Matthew thanked the universe that Gilbert sat away from him; he didn't know if he would be able to eat if the prince was by his side.

The air was thick in the dinning room, probably because of Alfred's hatred to the Crown Prince, but thankfully Mrs. Jones was there to keep the peace. "So now that we're all here, let's eat shall we?"

Alfred reached for the pancakes first when his mother slapped his hands and gave the plate to Gilbert. The Crown Prince nodded his head in thanks and placed the pancakes on his plate before passing it back to Mrs. Jones since she was closer (he would have rather given them to Matthew of course). "I don't think I've ever had these… what are they?" Gilbert asked as Mrs. Jones placed some pancakes on her plate.

She smiled as she handed the plate over to Alfred. "These are pancakes, Your Highness." She got the syrup and handed it to him. "Pour some of this syrup on them. It is divine."

Gilbert nodded once more as he poured some syrup on the pancakes. Mrs. Jones took the syrup as Gilbert tested the waters, by this time Matthew having placed two pancakes onto his plate, leaving only one left on the serving plate for Alfred took most of them. Gilbert placed the food in his mouth and immediately sat further back in his chair and gave a groan. This attracted the attention of the family, Matthew frozen halfway from pouring the syrup over his food. "This… is… _awesome_!" Immediately Mrs. Jones and Matthew gave a relieved sigh for they thought he had hated the food while Alfred rolled his eyes, even though he too expressed a little bit of concern because how could anyone not like his brother's pancakes? "Your cook is amazing. I can't believe I've never even heard of this before." He said as he took another bite.

Mrs. Jones smiled and then looked over to Matthew, she gesturing to say something. Matthew, still stunned from their encounter that morning stuttered like crazy. "U-uh… t-t-thank y-you…" He whispered as he re-began to pour the syrup.

The Crown Prince's gaze rose from his plate as he stared at Matthew, the other finally putting the syrup down and beginning to eat, he refusing to look up or else risk the blush already on his face to get redder. The prince swallowed before asking "Did you make this Birdie?"

There were two initial responses. Matthew's; "A-ah… y-yes…" and Alfred's; "'Birdie'? Who the flipping hell are you calling 'Birdie'?"

Then there was Mrs. Jones' reaction. She promptly slapped Alfred in the arm as punishment for his response as she nodded towards Prince Gilbert, Alfred grabbing the spot where she slapped him. "Why yes. Here in this household Matthew and I cook sometimes. It's something we both enjoy to do, even though we have maids that are perfectly able to cook for us."

Gilbert, seemingly ignoring Alfred's initial response, smiled gently, his gaze solely on Matthew though the other was refusing to look up and instead was eating silently under Gilbert's strong gaze. "Oh really?"

"Why yes." Mrs. Jones repeated. "Matthew here is a boygi of many trades. I made sure of that."

With that statement Matthew's blush deepened. It was usually the job of the mother to teach her boygi son as the father taught the eldest son how to become a man. It was another embarrassing fact that ever self-respecting boygi loathed. Matthew was one of those self-respecting boygies and though he loathed that fact more than anything, at the moment he was embarrassed for Gilbert's gaze hadn't moved yet and Alfred's disdain for the Crown Prince was growing and Matthew could feel it. "I-It's nothing… r-really."

Alfred tsked and rolled his eyes. "Don't even bother Mattie. He'll just up and leave you after he—"_SLAP! _"Ow! Mother!"

"So what brings you here Your Highness?" Mrs. Jones slyly raised the question.

Gilbert's gaze had since been on Alfred when he began talking (a glare if one could guess it) when he moved his gaze to Mrs. Jones, his face falling for a second before he beamed a bright smile. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood."

"A prince such as yourself here so early?" She inquired. "I didn't even know that you knew we were here."

The smile turned into a grin then. "The awesome me looked it up. It wasn't hard since Birdie gave me his name last night. It was just simply looking through the registry."

"Would you stop calling him that?" Alfred began. "His name is—"_KICK!_ "Ah! Mattie!"

Matthew, not one to condone rudeness, finally snapped out of his embarrassed phase, if only for a moment to kick Alfred before he became even ruder towards the prince. Matthew didn't say anything but his gaze sure did. 'He's the Crown Prince. Stop being rude.'

Mrs. Jones hummed as she took a sip from her coffee, she ignoring the silent argument her two sons were having. "So would I be right in guessing that you were out on a morning ride? I saw your beautiful horse outside."

Alfred sighed. "Oh, come on he's obviously here to f—"_SLAP! KICK! _"Fucking hell!"

Gilbert grinned, he loving this family more and more except for the pain in the ass older brother. "Why yes…" Gilbert played along when that was obviously not his reason why he was here, and they _all _knew it. "It's such a nice neighborhood." _Especially since my Birdie lives here_. Gilbert added in his mind.

Mrs. Jones hummed again as she nodded, her smile couldn't be any larger. "Of course, Your Highness. You know, actually, just last night I was talking to your brother, Prince Ludwig, and I was saying how nice it would be to see him again soon, oh and of course to meet you Your Highness."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I daresay that we were all quite shocked that you would pick our dear Matthew as your dancing partner for the night."

"Well Madame, your son is a beauty and he is quite mesmerizing. It would be unruly of me to _not _have danced with him while I had the chance."

"But the whole night Your Highness?"

Gilbert turned his gaze onto Matthew who was staring at Gilbert since his attention was on his mother. This sudden shift in attention made Matthew jump slightly in his chair but he held his gaze as Gilbert spoke. "Yes, but the night wasn't long enough."

Matthew felt his blush deepen into that final stage of deep red and he couldn't help but smile and giggle to himself. Oh, yes. He was in love. No doubt about it.

"Oh brother…" Alfred muttered as he placed his elbow on the table and rested one check against his palm while his other hand raised his coffee to his lips.

Matthew then chickened out of his staring contest with the prince at the table and looked down to his empty plate, but not without noticing that Gilbert was done with his food as well. "Uh… Your Highness… w-would you like the last pancake?" He asked without looking up.

Gilbert shook his head. "You take it."

"O-oh… I… couldn't possibly."

Suddenly the pancake disappeared from the serving plate and appeared on Alfred's plate. "Then I'll take it. I'm still hungry anyways." _SLAP!_ "Mother! _Stop _that!"

"That wasn't your pancake to take, Alfred F. Jones." His mother scolded him.

"They said they didn't want it!"

"Mother it's fine. I did say I didn't want it." Matthew said in defense of his brother. Alfred may be a jerk but he's still his brother.

"That's not the point Matthew. It was rude!"

Gilbert, though aggravated that Alfred took the pancake, shook his head. "It's fine. Birdie did say he didn't want it. It was fair game then."

"See?" Alfred whined. Though he didn't want to be defended by the biggest playboy in the country, he still wanted to not be blamed for taking the last pancake—food was always his top priority.

"Oh fine Alfred. Just don't do that again." His mother ceded.

Alfred began to eat and a semi-awkward silence fell upon the four. More coffee was poured and Mrs. Pearson came in and picked up he dirty plates except for Alfred's who was still working on the pancake and the rest of the leftover fruit. It was until another minute until Mrs. Pearson left that someone spoke up again, and that someone was none other than Crown Prince Gilbert. "Actually… I came here to ask your permission to court your son, Matthew."

Alfred, halfway through sipping some coffee, spit the black liquid onto the table and almost onto Matthew (who was blushing so much now that he thought he would pass out in any second) who gave a curt "Hey, watch it Al!" as Mrs. Jones scolded him.

Their mother soon turned towards the prince. "Oh, that's lovely! But I'm afraid it isn't up to me. His papa is the head of the family here and he won't be back until tonight."

"Oh I see. Shall I come by later tonight then?"

Mrs. Jones then, for the first time that morning, hesitated. "Uh… that would not be wise Your Highness. You see, Mr. Williams still does not know the events of last night and to suddenly approach him with that question… perhaps you could wait to ask for his permission?"

Gilbert, in all honesty, didn't want to wait. For the first time in his life he _wanted _to court someone, to make them fall in love with his awesome self (or even more in love as the case may be). He wanted to take Matthew out to the park and go out on a boat on the lake there, feed the ducks, go to a café—anything as long as he got to spend time with the boygi that took his heart. And besides, he has a little brother whom he needs to make it one hundred percent certain that he can marry the one he loves. But since this was the first time the Crown Prince had ever felt so strongly, and been so serious over a relationship, he didn't want to press the matter further or end up damning himself and his little brother Ludwig. So it was then, that Gilbert reluctantly bowed his head in respect towards Mrs. Jones. "If that is what needs to be done then I'll awesomely wait till the day I can court your son Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones, in her usual understanding and all-knowing way, smiled softly at him. "I do apologize for this Your Highness."

"Papa's not going to through with it." Alfred said then, changing the sad tone of the atmosphere to a tense one yet again.

"Alfred!" His mother sounded.

"What? It's true. Mattie's already got a suitor that's more stable and not as playboy-y as the Crown Prince. He won't allow it."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "Another suitor?"

Mrs. Jones, panicking slightly inside, quickly responded "He's a friend of the family Your Highness. The botanist Carlos Bosque*. He's currently out of town on an expedition for new medicines and herbs…"

Gilbert recognized the name instantly. "He is the one who invented the concoction that allows boygies to get pregnant."

"Yes… he did…"

The m'pregas** remedy as it was called. It was a drug that somehow gave men a temporary womb and thus gave them the ability to be mothers. It was invented when married boygies were finding it difficult to stay with their husbands when they _knew _that they had to go out and sleep with concubines in order to produce heirs. The race was then started and botanists, scientist, what have you, raced to find the solution first. It just so happened that Carlos discovered it first and the Western Kingdom was revered for it. In fact, the m'pregas remedy was one of the Western Kingdom's major exports.

"… Isn't he a bit old for Matthew?"

"… He's only thirty years of age..." A full age difference of eleven, which is not uncommon in their society.

Gilbert was not enjoying this new information at all. It didn't deter him one bit though. He knew that he was far more awesome than the famous botanist and he knew just from Matthew's reaction to him that he probably likes him more. Ah, who the hell is he kidding—Matthew _definitely_ likes him more. There is no doubt in his mind. But still Gilbert was having trouble wanting to drop this subject. His Birdie with another was just not floating well with him. But he, even in his loud, irresponsible and rumbustious self, knew when it was time to let it go and this conversation was just rocketing off a cliff down into some jagged rocks below.

Gilbert stood then, he bowing towards the family. "Well then, I thank you for the awesome pancakes. Thank you again Birdie." Matthew nodded shyly in response, his blush had faded a bit but his eyes now looked sad. Those sad eyes were practically killing the Crown Prince but he wasn't about to let that show. "I hope to intrude again someday."

"Please do Your Highness." Mrs. Jones said as she stood, her two sons getting up as well, though Alfred more reluctantly. "Please allow Matthew to walk you to the door, Your Highness." With that she gave a bow and Alfred slowly followed her lead before being ushered out by his own mother, his food being forcibly abandoned on the table.

Matthew sighed nervously and he stared intently at the floor as he walked to Gilbert and silently led him to the door. Upon reaching the door he opened it slowly since his hands were shaking. He could feel Gilbert's gaze on the back of his head, which was making him more nervous than he probably really felt. As he turned the knob Gilbert's hand came forward and was placed on the door, holding it in place. Matthew jumped slightly at the sudden action and turned to look back at Gilbert in wonder.

"Don't worry mein Birdie." The Crown Prince whispered. "There's no way in hell I'm losing you to a damned botanist, m'pregas inventor or not."

"Y-Your Highness..."

"I told you that you can call me Gilbert."

"… Or Gil…"

"Yeah… or Gil." The hand on the door then moved and lifted up one of Matthew's hand to his lips, the prince giving the soft skin a gentle peck, which made Matthew's fingers twitch. "Until next time then."

Matthew finished the action of opening the door and Gilbert left without another word. Matthew couldn't dare to wait and watch him get on his horse so instead he closed the door and locked it. With a heavy sigh he placed his forehead against the door and felt his heart being strained.

He loved Gilbert but if his papa said no to him then that was it, they couldn't be together even if the prince himself ordered it.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Why is it that every time I make a funny chapter I always make it so serious at the end? Oh well… so is life.

Footnotes below:

*Carlos is Cuba just so you know. You'll find out later in the story but I just thought I'd tell you know and get it over with.

**See what I did there? Mpreg = m'pregas. HAHA! Punny… huh…

**Please review!**


	3. Under Time Strains

I'm extending the pairings list in this chapter. Welcome the overly extreme minor pairings that are here and may never come back except for maybe one more time. Maybe. In no particular order: Estonia/Latvia, Turkey/Greece, LietPol (human names used of course).

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Gilbert slammed the door open when he arrived at his castle, he stomping through the halls, the maids and servants jumping at the sight of their pissed off Crown Prince. As he continued down the halls the workers avoided him, either pressing themselves to the wall or quickly going around a corner to avoid his anger. Soon Gilbert reached his destination and he slammed those doors open as well. "_West!_" Gilbert yelled out his nickname for his brother.

Prince Ludwig cringed at the door being slammed open followed by the loud yell from his older brother. "What is it East?" Ludwig asked with a sigh as Gilbert walked into his office and to his desk.

Gilbert brought down his hands onto the desk and leaned forward towards Ludwig. "Mein Birdie has a fuckin' suitor already!"

Ludwig raised a brow. "So? Any person in their right mind would choose over royalty over a present suitor."

"That's not what I want damn it!" Gilbert said as he pushed himself back off the desk. "I don't want him to pick me because of a title! I want him to be mine because I love him and he loves me back! Plus it's his father that decided who he goes with and you know that if he chooses that damned suitor I can't do any-damned-thing about it!"

Ludwig blinked a few times in shock. "Did you just say that you loved him?"

Gilbert's shoulders fell with exasperation and his eyes were half-lidded. "No… I'm only actually trying to court him because I hate him. Get it fucking together West!"

Ludwig sighed again; finally putting down the pen he had in his hands (since he was signing documents, like usual) and stood, his eyes looking into his brother's. "Look, Gilbert, I'm not saying that you're overreacting—even though you are—but if it all has to do with the father and whether or not… what's his name again?"

"Birdie."

"No his _real _name Gilbert."

"Matthew Williams."

"Thank you… whether or not Matthew loves you or not—"

"Oh I know he loves me. He's always constantly blushing, and he's super shy and I just… I just know!"

"…" _You don't even _know _him that well brother…_ Ludwig thought but he continued nonetheless. "Then in that case all you have to do is convince his father that you are the one for his son. I bet it's because of that past of yours."

The Crown Prince sighed heavily, his eyes rolling upwards towards the sky. "Alright! Okay! I know! My past is shitty and I should have never slept around and I'm regretting it now. Can you just help me?"

Ludwig watched his brother for a while. They both knew that both of their futures rode on Gilbert marrying Matthew. Not only did Gilbert need a fiancé to keep his crown but Ludwig also needs this wedding to finally court Feliciano and have the opportunity to marry him. "Yes I will help you brother. I just need to know who the other suitor is."

"… Carlos Bosque…"

"…" Silence befell between the two royal brothers, the intensity of the air so thick that one might have been able to cut it with a knife. Ludwig tapped his fingers on the desk for a moment in thought before nodding his head beginning to walk around the room as he thought aloud. "Botanist Bosque really is a competitor since he is so famous and wealthy but he's not a man without faults. If perhaps I could do some research on him and see if anything would be too harmful for marriage then that could help convince Matthew's father that Bosque isn't a good choice for his son. But that is only half the problem. You're going to need to convince him that you've changed. But how? Perhaps if you could talk to the father one-on-one; it might be able to put you in his favor."

Gilbert watched as Ludwig paced around the room, he randomly going to some bookshelves and pulling out some books, records most likely, before either keeping them or putting them back. A knock came at the door and Gilbert subconsciously answered for his brother. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Antonio, Crown Prince of the Southern Kingdom, Francis, the Crown Prince of the Central Kingdom and Arthur Kirkland, Francis' adopted boygi brother and 'Princess' of the Central Kingdom. "Ohonhonhon, mon ami Gilbert! I heard that you were thumping through the castle like a mad man. Did something happen?"

"Obviously frog." Arthur answered for Gilbert, his hands on his waist. Unlike other boygies, Arthur was a royal one, which usually never happened. Because he was adopted he didn't have any of the royal blood so he still is a boygi yet being royal he can dress, act and look differently from the others. His hair was cut short and messy, Arthur often participated in hunting trips and ship excursions and he usually wore nice dress slacks with a white three-quarters sleeve shirt with a vest, black healed boots and a ribbon tie around his neck. Of course for special occasions, like the ball last night, Arthur wore a typical boygi outfit with the skirt attachment and everything.

Francis looked to his adopted brother and scowled at him. "Was I talking to you Eyebrows? 'Cause I think I wasn't."

"Well perhaps if you wouldn't ask such stupid questions Frog Face—"

The two continued to argue as Antonio inched closer to his friend and placed an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "So what happened mi amigo? Was it something to do with that boygi you danced with last night?"

"Actually yeah Toni." Gilbert answered as he vaguely noticed that his brother was sitting down at his desk again, seemingly signing more documents when in fact he was writing down possible plans of attack to convince Mr. Williams in allowing the Crown Prince to court Matthew. "I found out that mein Birdie has a suitor already and he just happens to be Carlos Bosque."

Antonio chuckled as he reeled back slightly. "Oh ho well! He's certainty more stable than you."

"Hey!"

"Just speaking the truth amigo." Antonio said quickly in his defense. "Besides, who in their right mind wouldn't pick a prince over a botanist?"

"That is what I said." Ludwig piped in as he continued working.

"Yeah but it's not up to him it's up to his dad."

"Well that does complicate things."

"I know!"

Another knock came at the door, this one more timid and quieter. The fighting between Arthur and Francis stopped as Ludwig answered the knocker. "Come in."

The door opened and in the doorway stood Feliciano. He quickly bowed, his hands clasped together before his skirt. "The court members are requesting Crown Prince Gilbert in the council room."

Gilbert looked up at the roof and groaned loudly. "Goddamn it! Not now!"

"Ohonhon… don't worry Gilbert!" Francis began. "I'm sure that if you can ask for more time to make Mathieu yours they will allow it."

"No they won't. The courts hate me. You know that. I know that. They wouldn't give me more time even if all I had to do was propose to Birdie."

"Birdie?" Arthur asked as he tilted his head.

"The adorable nickname our dear Gilbert thought of for his beloved." Francis explained before turning to Gilbert again. "Don't worry mon ami! I believe in you and your budding romance!"

Gilbert had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Gilbert answered as he begrudgingly went over to Feliciano so that he can be lead to the council room.

"Buena suerte!" Antonio called out happily, waving to his friend as the door closed behind him. "Oh he's fucked." The Spaniard said immediately after the click from the door was heard.

Arthur closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Probably. Let's just hope that he can convince them to give him more time."

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Gilbert stood before the twelve court members from each of the five (six if you counted the divided Northern Kingdom) kingdoms, the members lined up before him by their kingdoms. To the far left sat the Eastern court Eduard and Raivis; next the Central court Vash and Erica; Northwestern Sadik and Heracles; Northeastern Toris and Feliks; Western Roderich and Elizabeta, and finally the Southern court of Emma and Abel*. Gilbert felt like he was a criminal before the court. He would rather not be here for it was wasting the time he could be using to devise a way with his brother on wooing (apparently) Mr. Williams so that he could woo (even more) Matthew more.

The first to speak Vash, the assumed leader of the twelve members of the court. "We're here today to discuss His Highness Gilbert Beilschmidt's crown. As we are all aware His Highness of the Western Kingdom has still yet to have a chosen queen and the time in nearly ending. If he cannot choose a future queen and propose to her or him before time is up then his crown is passed down to Prince Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Gilbert sighed. Vash didn't need to remind him of his predicament or even tell him why he was there. He _knew _why he was called the moment Feliciano came and fetched him. "Actually esteemed ladies and lords of the court, I _have _found a potential queen I just… have lately run into some… complications." Gilbert stated, trying his best to remain calm and serious. _It's for Birdie._ He kept telling himself mentally. _It's for Birdie._

"Oh?" Feliks sounded, he just a bit too excited that was really needed. "That is so like, cool! Who are they?!"

"Feliks, you didn't see him dance with that boygi last night at the ball?" Toris, beside him asked.

"Like, no! I was too preoccupied with my wonderful date!"

Toris flushed and turned his head away, coughing slightly. Roderich sighed as Elizabeta giggled. "Feliks, you and Toris are _so _cute together!"

Feliks grinned, a blush creeping onto his face while Toris' whole face and neck grew redder. "Stay on topic!" Vash's command was yelled into the room.

"What complications did you run into Your Highness?" Eduard asked, he pushing up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"As it turns out, my chosen has a potential suitor already and I have to convince his father to allow me to court him."

Roderich rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "Let's just crown Ludwig king already." He promptly earned an elbow to the side from his wife.

"Well that is a complication." Emma stated. "What with your past—"

"Damn it I _know! _When you called me here I was actually planning with my brother on how to get over this." There was a slight pause followed by Gilbert's annoyed "Sorry for interrupting Emma."

"So Prince Ludwig is wanting to help ya out huh?" Sadik said as he smirked and leaned back in his seat. "He must be sure that you're not going to bring the kingdom down to its knees."

Gilbert scowled at him. That certainty wasn't the case—Gilbert was a good leader. He always knew what was happening in the world in politics, he knew how to talk to the other kings and queens and above all he knew how to lead. However, Gilbert couldn't tell them the true reason why Ludwig was helping him out—it would be too controversial.

"I have no doubt that due to Gilbert's personality he may seem to be a bad choice for the next King of the Western Kingdom," Roderich began, "but he certainty is not a bad ruler. When it comes to the kingdom he does his duties above and beyond his own power… it's just his past that is inappropriate for the title of king."

Gilbert didn't know whether to thank Roderich or hate him for that comment but it seemed to spark something in the other court members. "I have to agree." Eduard stated. "He was one of the few Princes during the Northern Civil War that was in the war itself and he lead his troops bravely and quite admirably."

"Ya sure you're not confusing him with his younger brother Ludwig?" Sadik said. "He was in the war too."

Heracles next to him shook his head. "Idiot… we were both in the war… though both brothers were in the war, Ludwig was left in the kingdom taking care of politics there while Crown Prince Gilbert fought… ignoring words of better judgment."

Sadik looked to him, a glare on his face. "Ya just want to disagree with me every time."

"As if… you're hardly the worth the effort."

"! Why you stupid cat-loving—"

"There will be none of that Sadik!" Vash reprimanded.

"H-Heracles does bring up a point." Raivis said as he looked around the room nervously. He was the quiet type and he never usually spoke much but he did have a good thought on the matter. "Crown Prince Gilbert d-disregards what's best for him and in doing that the future of his kingdom… I-I have no doubt that he can be a good king but he's reckless."

Abel scoffed and crossed his arms before his chest. "A little recklessness never killed anyone."

Emma looked to her brother with a sigh. "That's just like you brother. However he's a prince, a Crown Prince at that. If he became king and became too reckless, the whole kingdom could collapse."

"That's only a worse case scenario. And besides, the Western Kingdom has allies with the Central and Southern Kingdoms."

"Just having allies isn't going to save a kingdom from collapsing." Vash added pointedly.

"Yes, but brother," Erica quietly began, "allies could help built a kingdom back up."

"… Whoever taught you that?"

"You did brother."

"…"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. Vash, who was one of the toughest, hard-assed person, had a compassionate side? Vash glared at him and Gilbert tried to make a straight face, failing at his attempts and only started laughing more. While Gilbert doubled over in laughter the court continued to discuss. By the time Gilbert had calmed down enough they were all looking at him, eyes contemplating. Gilbert suddenly became really serious, his shoulders tensing and his back straightening. After a moment Gilbert spoke to the court. "I'm actually glad I get to talk to you because I would like to ask for an extension."

"An extension!" Roderich exclaimed.

"Yes, just to give me more time to try to win over my B—I mean my chosen."

"An extension huh?" Feliks mused as he rested his head in one hand. "You must like, really be serious about this guy huh?"

"Feliks…" Toris said softly for he was speaking to the Crown Prince so casually.

Gilbert didn't mind though. They were court members. They weren't exactly commoners. And besides, he knew most of them really well. "Yes. Yes I am." Gilbert responded simply.

"Well, then, in that case how long should the extension be?" Elizabeta asked, she automatically sympathizing with the Crown Prince despite everything.

"That is if we even award it." Abel added.

"Well, how long does the Crown Prince think he needs?" Eduard asked as he looked over to Gilbert.

Gilbert froze. Hell he didn't know how much time he needed. He couldn't ask for too long because he knew he would never be allowed for an extension but he didn't want to ask for too short a time and still have everything go for naught. He didn't even have a plan yet on how to win over Matthew's father and ergo Matthew. He didn't know if one month would be enough or if he needed three (which Gilbert decided mentally that three months was the longest he could ask for without being automatically denied for all eternity). Either way, Gilbert decided that perhaps he'll just ask for three months and if he does succeed before the three months are even over, then he certainty was being more safe than sorry. "May I ask for three months?"

Heracles rose a brow. "Three months? I would have thought you… would have asked for a whole year… Crown Prince Gilbert."

"I'm not stupid. I know I can't ask for a lot because I'll be denied and my chance for an extension may be lost."

"So he can be taught." Sadik mumbled loudly.

"I-I think three months is a good amount…" Raivis said slowly as if he was still in thought. "Though it may be possible for him to gain a fiancée in a month, perhaps three months would be safer for a man with his background."

"We're not a court that works to give the royals everything they need on a silver platter." Roderich stated which earned him an exasperated look from his prince. "If you think one month should be more than enough, then one month should be how long this possible extension should be."

"Though I agree with what you say," Toris began, "we are still a court that works for the betterment of the royal families. I don't feel comfortable with just one month allotted for His Highness. I would feel a bit better with the minimum of two months, maximum of three, as His Highness has asked for."

"And like I totally like the whole idea of three months. It's totally that awesome rule of thirds that plays nicely in this fairytale-like story." Feliks sighed happily.

"This isn't a fairytale however." Abel commented.

"Regardless, this is the future of a kingdom." Emma stated.

"This is the future of a possible _king_ you mean." Roderich corrected.

Elizabeta sighed and placed her head in both her hands as she looked down on Gilbert, who was standing there, uncharacteristically quiet, as he watched the court members banter. "I agree with Toris. One month is far too little. I say we decide between two months or three."

"When did we decide that an extension would even be given?" Vash asked, his voice clipped.

"I'd say it's when we continued the discussion of the extension and how long it should be." Sadik smartly said.

Vash half way rolled his eyes. "Fine then. The extension is granted. Can we all agree with this?" After seeing all of the others nod (Gilbert smiling happily) he continued. "Then let's come to a vote. We'll go down the line beginning with the Eastern Kingdom. Simply say two for two months or three for three months. Eduard?"

"Three."

"Three"

"Two."

"Uh… oh… two!"

"Two."

"Three."

"! There you go sayin' the opposite of me again!"

"Enough Sadik! Feliks."

"Like, totally three."

"… T-three."

"Three… you owe me big time now Your Highness."

"Two…"

"Roddy…!"

"Um… okay…? I guess three."

Finally when it was Abel's turn he simply shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter what my vote is now. There are seven votes for three months and only five for two months. Even if I voted for two it'd be pointless."

Vash nodded, agreeing with Abel. "Fine then. Crown Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt, you have been allowed a three months extension in finding your future queen. If you do not have a fiancé by the end of those three months your crown will hereby be passed down to Prince Ludwig. Do you agree with the terms?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I do! Thank you so much ladies and gents of the court."

Some of the court members chuckled at the honest to God happiness coming off the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom, others just sat there in silence, wishing him the best of luck despite everything. "You may take your leave now Your Highness." Vash said and with one last final thanks Gilbert left the room.

Eduard sighed and leaned back in his chair. Looking over to Raivis he smiled. "I believe your input really fell in favor of the Crown Prince. If anything he should be thanking you directly."

"O-oh it was nothing." Raivis said as he blushed from the compliment. "It was all a collective input." Eduard chuckled softly. It was just something that Raivis would say and that just made him love his fellow court member even more.

Vash started to write down the conclusion of the meeting, his beloved sister watching him scribe quietly. Sadik and Heracles began another argument on how Heracles always seems to not agree with Sadik on anything, but all the while their hands were brushing against each other under the table. Feliks and Elizabeta were talking over Toris, both of them loving the idea that Gilbert will have a chance to win over his love. This soon got too much for Toris and he moved his seat closer to Roderich to begin to talk to him about news and current events. At the end of the row Emma and Abel were discussing the chances of Gilbert becoming king, Emma believing it was probable while Abel was sticking to the firm belief that Gilbert's playboy ways would get in the way of his crown.

Though all twelve of the court members were doing something different, one thing was the same amongst all of their thoughts. Gilbert had changed and changed substantially. Not once have they ever seen the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom act this way for another being and it was obvious to anyone that the prince wasn't going to give up, not because the crown is at stake, but simply because he did not want to lose a certain boygi to another suitor.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Gilbert came running into his brother's office again, slightly shocked to see that everyone was still in the room and crowding around his younger brother's desk. They all looked up at him when he came charging through the door (though he had frozen in his spot at the sight before him). "Ah, bonjour Gilbert. How did it go?"

The question from Francis snapped Gilbert back to reality and the Crown Prince grinned. "Awesomely! They gave me a three month extension!"

"Three months!" Antonio exclaimed. "Well then, that means we must get cracking!"

"Cracking? On what?" Gilbert asked as he joined the others.

"The plan to win over your future queen idiot." Arthur stated. "We've been here the whole time researching on Bosque and trying to think of the main plan and some backup plans in case something goes awry."

Gilbert blinked. "You all are helping me?"

"Of course!" Antonio yelled. "Why wouldn't we? You are our friend and Ludwig is your younger brother!"

"It is only natural that we help our dear friend (and brother) in need, no?" Francis asked, a kind, and for once not creepy smile gracing his features.

Ludwig looked up then and smiled faintly at his brother. Gilbert soon grinned back. "I have some awesome friends and brother!" He exclaimed with all honesty. "Alright then! What awesome plans did you guys come up with?"

"Not many." Ludwig began as Gilbert came around the desk and stood behind Ludwig. "We haven't found much information but we will and when we do, then we can be more prepared."

As they discussed in the office, Feliciano was pressing his ear against the door outside, smiling as he overheard their conversation. "Buona fortuna Vostra Altezza.**" He said softly before he walked away to resume his duties.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Chapter 3 complete! It's funny, I originally wanted to put Mr. Williams' return and the family's dinner in this chapter but I got carried away with the whole court scene. Oh well. Next chapter will definitely be the dinner scene.

*Belgium and Netherlands.

**"Good luck Your Highness" in Italian.

**Please review.**


	4. A Forced Complication

Warning: In this chapter domestic abuse is mentioned. It is light but it is still abuse.

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

That same night that the Crown Prince had paid the Williams-Jones family an unexpected visit, Mr. Williams returned from his business in the Central Kingdom; the kingdom of his birth and that of Matthew's. When it was nearing the time for Mr. Williams to return home, Mrs. Jones gathered her sons and the three maids that work in their home into the sitting room for an emergency meeting about Matthew's future.

"Alright this is how tonight is going to work." Mrs. Jones began, she pacing before her sons who were sitting on the sofa and the maids that stood right behind them. "Absolutely no one, and I do mean _no one_, is to hint about the Crown Prince. When papa arrives we will act as if everything is normal and then we will wait till dessert comes around to start delving into the subject. I will do all the talking."

"But mom," Alfred started, "what if he asks for our opinion on the matter?"

"Don't talk to him. Especially you Alfred. We want your brother with the Crown Prince."

"_You _want him with the Crown Prince. _I _don't like him. I'll be damned if I become his brother."

"Alfred Foster Jones! Do you seriously want your brother with Carlos?"

"Hell no. I hate the bastard."

"Then whom do you want him with?"

"Hell if I know. I don't like either of them."

"Alfred…"

"What?"

Mrs. Jones sighed heavily. "I don't like Bosque either. That man is far too old for my Mattie, even if it is an average age gap. And his behavior is so uncouth."

"And the playboy prince's behavior isn't?"

"The Crown Prince looks like he has changed significantly for our dear Matthew."

"Doesn't change the fact that he slept around. For all we know he has some horrible disease and will pass it on to Matthew."

"Don't say that!"

Matthew watched as his mother and brother argued, the maids behind him tsking and shaking their heads, especially Mrs. Pearson who was just as flabbergasted as Matthew was. "Look at them arguing about Master Matthew's personal life." The head maid said towards the other two. "You would think that they were talking about their own love life."

"Why doesn't Master Matthew just speak up and say what he thinks?" A maid said softly.

Mrs. Pearson and Matthew both looked at her and then back at the still arguing duo. "We should just take the lesser of two evils Alfred." Mrs. Jones said.

"So you admit that the Crown Prince is an 'evil'."

"Well he obviously isn't perfect Alfred. But I would rather have a past playboy for a son-in-law rather than an obnoxious, overbearing botanist that had the fame of creating the m'pregas remedy get to his head."

"And what if the Crown Prince doesn't change? What if it's all a front to get in bed with Matthew?"

"Then why would he ask to court him? Crown Prince Gilbert doesn't court."

Finally Matthew had enough. "Um, guys?" He started off softly, he being ignored. He sighed as it was a cruel fact that he was used to being ignored. "Guys? Mother, Alfred." The arguing continued and Matthew tried again, his voice too soft for it to get picked up by the naturally loud mother and son.

Suddenly from behind him a loud and quite frightening yell was heard. "Will both of you shut up and listen to Matthew?!" Mrs. Pearson scolded loudly, her voice threatening.

That instantly quieted the duo as they looked over to Matthew. The quiet boy gave a nod of thanks to the head maid as soon began. "I… I, well… I don't hate Carlos… he's-he's really nice to me and most of the times he s-sees me for me and doesn't mistake me for Alfred—t-though he does sometimes. And he's very protective of me but-but… I don't feel as if I'm compatible with him. We're just too different. I-I-I mean I understand that Gil—I mean t-the C-Crown Prince and I are different too—but I just f-feel, uh… w-w-warmer? I-I don't know I just… _I-I think I lo… love him_…" The last part was whispered softly and his head lowered in embarrassment, his face blushing a nice shade of pink.

"…"

"… You know what?" Alfred asked then, his body straightening with the sudden enlightenment of his latest thought. "I do remember hearing Matt singing last night when we got home. It woke me up and all. He sounded really happy."

"Mattie? Singing? Without being asked and _wanting _too?" Mrs. Jones asked, completely astonished.

Mrs. Pearson smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Madame. And didn't you say this morning that he was dancing all night with the Crown Prince? Our dear Master Matthew doesn't typically dance, let alone the whole night."

There was a stunned silence for a moment before Mrs. Jones squealed softly in delight. "My Mattie is in love! For once I am seeing my little boygi in love!"

"Mother… please don't call me a boygi like that… it's-it's demeaning…" But his mother continued on, raving about how her son was in love with the Crown Prince, she lost in her own little dreamland. Meanwhile beside Matthew Alfred was starting intently at his stepbrother. Matthew, feeling his gaze turned at looked at him. "W-what is it?"

"… Do you… do you really love him?"

"… How do you feel when you're with Arthur?"

Upon hearing the name Alfred began to blush softly. He and Arthur had been friends in their childhood days; back then Arthur was the boygi son to one of the members of the royal guard in the Central Kingdom and as part of their vacation, he and his family went to the Western Kingdom at the beginning of spring and left when fall came. During that time the two boys would play together, despite Arthur being a boygi. Arthur often got scolded for it and often times when Alfred saw him next he would have bruises or injuries from the punishment he received from his elder brothers and father. When they were children Alfred didn't—couldn't—understand the abuse Arthur had received; the other was always smiling—beaming—at him like it was nothing so young Alfred never thought anything of it.

It wasn't until Alfred had matured, and after a horrible fight that destroyed their friendship, did Alfred understand. By that time Arthur, out of the kindness of the current king and queen of the Central Kingdom, was saved from his own family by being adopted almost immediately when they witnessed him being beat up by all the males in his family at once. His family (including his mother who had never mistreated him) were exiled from the kingdom and Arthur's younger brother, that was at the time a newborn, was taken away and presented to the then war minister* of the Northern Kingdom who adopted the newborn Peter Kirkland as his own son.

And it was then, and only then, did Alfred realize that he had fallen in love with Arthur from the get-go and since then he had been awaiting for Arthur's annual trip to the Western Kingdom, a thing that became habit to the now Princess Arthur. "H-How do I feel with Ar-Arthur?" Alfred stuttered softly. "W-well… I-I just want him to be happy—_I _want to make him happy. I just want to see him smile and be by my side forever."

"And when you're with him?"

"… There never seems to be enough time when I'm with him…"

"… A-and didn't the Crown Prince say s-something like that earlier?" Matthew reminded Alfred, he too beginning to blush and stutter at the memory.

"…" Alfred remained silent for a few moments as he thought about what Matthew was insinuating, his eyes on his hands in his lap. "… I just can't trust him Mattie. It's not just because of what he's done—though that is most of it—but I just don't _know _him."

"You're not giving him the chance. Al, you'll never know him if you just shut him out from the start."

"You don't know him either."

"But at least I'm trying to get to know him better. Please Al? For me?"

Alfred looked at his brother then, blue eyes staring into violet. "… I guess he's a tad—_tad _mind you—bit better than the botanist."

With that Matthew smiled and hugged his brother. "T-thank you Alfred."

"Yes, yes." Alfred sighed softly as he hugged his brother back, his hand patting Matthew on the back as he did so.

At that moment there came two knocks at the front door. Mrs. Jones immediately oohed in surprise. "That must be papa. Come along everyone—and remember the plan!" She and her two sons went to the front door as the maids went back into the kitchen to start preparing the food to be moved to the already prepared table. Mrs. Jones opened the door and in the doorway stood Mr. Williams, who looked a lot like his son (just a few inches taller however and his hair was much shorter, the longest strand of hair just barely scrapping against his back). Also, Mr. Williams' eye color was brown (Matthew getting his eyes from his mother). "Welcome back papa!" Mrs. Jones happily greeted as she hugged her husband, she receiving a kiss on the head in return.

"Hello mother." Mr. Williams' deep voice sounded. "Sons." He said as he turned to his sons, first shaking Alfred's hand and patting him on the shoulder before giving Matthew a short hug. "What's for dinner?" He then asked as he reached down for his luggage and carried it inside the home, Mrs. Jones closing the door behind him.

"We're having your favorites. Game meat (tonight we're having bison), fresh smoked salmon and poutine with salads as appetizers and for dessert butter tarts with fresh cream."

"Hmm…" He sounded as he turned and started heading up the stairs. "I'll be down in a moment. I just need to wash up first."

"Of course dear." When the three of them were sure that he was in the powder room they turned towards each other. "So we are in agreement correct? Botanist bad—Crown Prince good?" Matthew nodded his head and looked to Alfred who sighed heavily and nodded his head too, his movements slower and reluctant. "Good. Now remember the plan and above all just. Act. Normal." She nodded her head sharply once and the trio went into the dining room where the food was already beautifully set in the middle of the table, salads already at each of the four place settings.

The family took their seats and waited, the atmosphere being much different from that morning but still the memory remained. Eventually Mr. Williams worked his way down the stairs and into the dining room, he taking his place at the head of the table. He glanced over the food and hummed once more. "And to whom do I owe thanks for this meal?"

"Me, dear." Mrs. Jones spoke up as she bowed her head slightly.

"Hmm… thank you darling."

She smiled and the family slowly began to eat. Throughout the silent appetizer course, Mrs. Jones and the two brothers looked at each other constantly, all three of them waiting for the right moment. Suddenly Mr. Williams spoke up again.

"Oh I almost forgot. When I was coming back into town I noticed that Mr. Bosque's carriage was out before his home. I actually ran into the man as I was passing by. Apparent he'll be throwing a dance at his place to celebrate his finding of the herbs he so desperately needed. He was quick to invite us but he was questioning about our Matthew quite enthusiastically."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The others paled and they looked to each other again, their faces mutual but their eyes displaying the panic. "Um, dear," Mrs. Jones began, "when is this dance?"

"Supposedly within the week. We will get official invitations tomorrow apparently."

"… O-oh. I see."

At that stutter Mr. Williams looked up from his plate of salad and to her. "Is something unsettling you dear? You don't normally trip over your words."

"Oh! It's just that I—I mean, _we _as in Matthew, Alfred and myself, have other plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Mrs. Jones looked to Mrs. Pearson then and gave her a silent command of assistance.

Suddenly the three maids casually walked into the kitchen and began taking away the salad plates, whether they were empty or not. When Alfred noticed this he shoved four fork full into his mouth and handed the plate over which still had at least six more fork full of salad left. Mr. Williams was confused at the sudden movements and didn't notice his own, still mostly filled plate get taken away, he bringing down his fork onto the table.

Matthew reached over and began passing the plates of the main course, he taking the first few pieces before handing it to Mrs. Jones, who then handed it to Alfred and then finally Mr. Williams. He looked around the table while his family began eating quickly. "So dear as I was saying… we have plans to go and perhaps visit the castle as tourists for once since we've never done it before. And besides, when we go for balls we're only shown into the dance hall and nowhere else. Oh, speaking of which you missed a magical ball last night dear. It was simply beautiful and romantic."

"Is that right?" Mr. Williams asked, he deciding to ignore the unusual weirdness of his family as he began to cut into his food.

Alfred swallowed his salmon, it already missing off the plate. "Papa, I was able to talk to Arthur as well. He came again for the spring and summer but he was telling me that he would be going back with his brother soon for the wedding and coronation before coming back."

"Is that right?" Mr. Williams asked again, this time a bit more intrigued. "How is the Princess of the Central Kingdom?"

"Doing good I suppose… he still won't really talk to me."

"Hm. I was actually thinking on my way here that he might not come for spring because of the wedding but I guess he still came."

Mrs. Jones smiled then and pushed her half finished plate away as the maids were coming back in again. "The rumor is that the ball last night was planned by the Crown Princes of the Central and Southern Kingdoms for Crown Prince Gilbert to find a queen."

"Is that right…?" He repeated for the third time, his voice clipped this time.

"Ah… yes. But it's just a rumor."

Mr. Williams rolled his eyes and while the maid came around to pick up his barely touched plate he glared at her and placed his hands over the plate. Meanwhile everyone else's plate was cleared off. "Who in their right mind would become his queen with his background is just beyond me. I would never support them."

Matthew tensed and his eyes grew wide. He looked to his mother and brother who also had the same expression. "A-about that…" Sending anther look of distress to Mrs. Pearson, the maid inhaled deeply and rolled up her sleeves before going in and swiping the plate away, immediately placing the dessert before Mr. Williams. He was calling out to the maid when Mrs. Jones spoke again. "Have some dessert dear."

"I hadn't even had my food yet…" He mused as he looked down at the tart before him.

Matthew was blinking down at his dessert as his body went cold. What his father just said really hit home to Matthew. If it were anyone else he might have just pushed it from his mind but it came from his father, the man whom he put all his respect into. Goosebumps were forming on his skin as his hair on the back of his neck and arms rose. This was not good. Not good at all.

"D-dear… if I were to say that uh… w-well… that the Crown Prince was—had found someone he wants to court…"

"_He_… wanting to actually _court _someone?"

"It's not exactly _too _surprising… is it not?" A scoff was all that was heard. "What if I told you he… he fell in love?"

"The Crown Prince? Well I hope the other doesn't love him back so he can get what's coming to him."

"… No I… I meant Matthew."

Mr. Williams looked to his son then, eyes examining his son who was right now a nervous wreak. "Well… he doesn't look like he's in love…"

"He is though…" Mrs. Jones affirmed, her legs quivering with nervousness. This situation was also making her nervous—not only for her son but for the Crown Prince. If the rumors were true then that means he would lose the crown and everyone knows that despite his philanderous ways, he would make a great king if given the chance.

"Hm… and who is this lad?" His papa asked Matthew directly. Matthew gasped softly, he glancing to his mother for she _did_ tell them that she would do all the talking. Mr. Williams took a bite out of his tart while he was waiting for his son.

Mrs. Jones opened her mouth to speak when Matthew beat her to the punch. "It's-It's um…" He looked to his mother and brother, the to his papa, then back at them, his expression changing into a mix of sorrow and apology. "… C-Carlos… I-I finally realized it…"

Mrs. Jones closed her eyes and sighed, her head falling slightly as Alfred's mouth opened slightly, his face reading full and well his confusion as well as 'What the fuck are you doing Mattie?' to his brother.

Mr. Williams blinked quickly before he smiled. "Oh, is that so? Well then. I would hope that soon Bosque will propose so you two can be together."

Matthew nodded his head slowly when he felt tears begin to build up behind his eyes. He stood up slowly, offering an almost silent "Excuse me" before leaving the room and heading up the stairs to his room.

The room was silent for a moment before Mr. Williams spoke up again. "Mrs. Pearson? Would you please bring back my food?"

"… Yes sir…" She sounded as she slinked back onto the kitchen.

When he looked back over to his wife and stepson, he saw that their faces were solemn and both of them were extremely quiet. "Is anything the matter?"

The two looked at each other before simultaneously saying "No…" and began eating again.

Mr. Williams raised a brow in confusion but was then distracted by his food being placed before him again.

Meanwhile upstairs Matthew ran out into his balcony and threw himself onto the railing, his sobs shaking his body as the tears fell. He looked up towards the castle and sobbed more violently, his heart breaking on his own accord.

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

I actually didn't know that was going to happen it just kind of happened and I liked it so I kept it…

*I think we all know who the ex-war minister of the Northern Kingdom is… *cough* Berwald *cough*… *grins* Anyway we'll get further into this side story later once we get over this little bump in the PruCan story.

This chapter is my shortest one in this story… kind of makes me a bit sad. Oh, well. I know for a fact that my next chapter is going to be the dance at Carlos' house (with a little secret that I'm not going to tell you *troll face*). I have a feeling that the next chapter will be shorter than this one…

**Please review!**

P.S. Mattie's being an idiot but hey, we're all idiots in love...

P.S.S. Al and Matt's brotherly moment was so adorable! I couldn't stop smiling the cuties!


	5. The Botanist

So this story definitely has taken precedent over my other ff story I'm writing. (This one's more fun to write.) So anyways… chapter 5 then I seriously have to write the next chapter for my other story so next update might take a bit longer.

Also the first flashback scene that in this story! Flashbacks will all be in _italics_. There won't be anything that says Flashback start or whatever it'll just suddenly all turn _to italics like this. _Though of course, probably not in the same sentence…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Finally the day of Carlos' party arrived. Matthew sat before his dresser and sighed. He looked at himself sadly in his reflection. He was wearing a white satin, long sleeved dress shirt with brown floral designs with gold accenting that was low in the back, the cloth stopping in the middle of his thigh. For pants, the typical tights (brown in color) that reached his ankles and tan and brown two-inch wedges for shoes. Needless to say he was dressing very modestly tonight. His hair was also very simple; the curls dangling over his shoulders and that one untamable hair left out in the open. He sighed again as his brother walked into his room. He too was being very simple tonight; just a white dress shirt, black slacks and shoes and of course his favorite brown jacket. It may class but Alfred doesn't really care. He stood behind his stepbrother and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry bro. Everything will turn out. You'll see."

"Sure…" Matthew mused softly as he stood and both brothers went to carriage waiting outside for them.

Mr. Williams and Mrs. Jones were standing outside the carriage waiting for their sons; he dressing much like Alfred but he wore gray instead of black (except his shoes remained black) and he wore a dinner jacket instead of a casual one, while she wore a light strapless dress with a slit going up the side to her knee, the dress being light pink with white lace around her neck and wrists. "We were waiting for you boys." She said as they walked up to their parents.

"Sorry mom." Alfred said, grinning softly. "Mattie just had to do a few more adjustments you know…"

"I don't see why though." Mr. Williams spoke, he turning towards the carriage. "It's not like he's dressing too spectacular tonight."

Mrs. Jones refrained from sighing and jokingly slapped her husband. "Mattie is always spectacular looking."

Matthew smiled faintly. "Thanks mother…"

"Alright, alright. Come on, then. We're running late."

"Like always…" Mrs. Jones sighed finally as she allowed her husband to help her into the carriage. Mr. Williams followed suit then the stepbrothers.

Soon the carriage ride began and just as before when Mrs. Jones had a meeting with her two sons (and the maids), Mr. Williams held a meeting with them. "Now, we must all act on our best behavior as always. It's been hinted to me that perhaps Mr. Bosque will propose to Mattie, my son, be very aware of him but please don't make it obvious. As for us we must all pretend as if we know nothing. But above all things, we must act normal."

Alfred and Matthew, who were sitting across each other, their respective parents sitting beside them, glanced at each other. The married couple were definitely alike in many ways, another reason why they get along so well, but there is one thing that separates them and that is their taste in prospective men for Matthew. For Alfred they seemed to agree that Alfred's old ex-childhood friend Princess Arthur was a good match for him if he ever made any progress but with Matthew it was a whole different story. While Mrs. Jones seemed to be a bit more lenient and less strict, Mr. Williams more protective and much more judgmental.

"Did you hear me Matthew?" Mr. Williams said loudly, obviously talking to his son whereas Matthew wasn't paying attention.

"W-what was is papa?"

There was a sigh from Mr. Williams. "I was just advising you to _not _hang around Bosque. He's sure to be busy with his other guests and this would cause him to think more about you the less he sees and talks to you."

"Wow…" Mrs. Jones sounded. "I didn't think you were as bad as me when it came to matchmaking…"

"Darling, in some ways, I am _much _worse."

"I see…" Mrs. Jones didn't say any more and neither did the two stepbrothers and Mr. Williams continued on in the carriage, talking about whom was supposed to show up as well and mentioning some prospective business ventures he'll be trying out throughout the party.

When the carriage finally turned in the famous botanist's property the talking died out (though it was only Mr. Williams that was speaking). The carriage rolled to a stop after the driver gave a quiet "Whoa…" to the horses. Moments later the driver had opened the door for them, bowing slightly as he held the door open for them.

Alfred went out first, followed by Mr. Williams who helped his wife down and then finally Matthew. Matthew sighed as his feet touched the ground. His parents began to walk ahead and he walked beside his brother. At some point as they were walking the short path to the large, front double doors of a manor that was twice the size of their own home and yet only one person lived there (his maids and workers lived in a separate building), Alfred had bumped his arm against Matthew which brought his attention to his older brother. Alfred turned his head slightly to Matthew, a mysterious smile on his face. Matthew's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked back at his brother. Alfred knew something that he wasn't telling him… but what? When Matthew was about to ask they had walked into the threshold of the house and Alfred bolted in one direction.

Matthew sighed in aggravation and looked around, he noticing that his parents have also bolted. Rolling his eyes he guessed that the best means of action, upon following his father's advice, was to try to avoid Carlos but if he does run into him hardly speak a word. Well that would be easy enough. Matthew neither wanted to see Carlos nor talk to him. He was still brokenhearted over the fact that he had dug his own grave by saying he loved Carlos instead of Gilbert. Over the past few days Matthew has been debating with himself (and at times Mrs. Jones, Alfred seemed to not want anything to do with it) over whether he did the right thing or not. Mrs. Jones, though understanding her stepson's reasoning, thought (obviously) that he should have not lied but her fifty/fifty reasoning was not helping his own fifty/fifty mentality.

Regardless Matthew walked around the somewhat familiar home. He and his family have been here a few times for parties over the years, his first party actually being in this home when he turned the age of twelve, the year that children are thought to be old enough to start getting into the social scene. He had met Carlos before then, since he had been in the war with the late Mr. Jones and was indeed an old family friend of the Jones' even if he was quite a few years younger than Mr. Jones (Mr. Jones being around thirty-nine when he died and Carlos being twenty). Somewhere along the line from when he first met Carlos when he was nine to now, ten years later, he was seen as a suitor to Matthew. Matthew gave a small shudder and sighed again (he had a feeling he was going to be sighing _a lot _that night) before entering the drawing room where lo and behold there was Carlos standing in a circle of men, Mr. Williams being one of them.

With yet another sigh Matthew turned his back to the room only to have the heavy accented voice of Carlos call him. "Oh! Is that Matthew? It is! Amigo, venga aqui!"

"_Ugh…_" Matthew's shoulders fell as he groaned but he quickly straightened his back, put on the best small, yet bright smile he could muster, turned and walked over to the group of men. "Oh, bonjour Carlos. It has been a while."

"Oh, yes it has!" Carlos grinned, a slight blush tinting his dark skin. "Your father has been telling me that you've been improving in your singing—though, hehe, your singing doesn't need any improvement in the first place."

Being complicated brought a real smile to Matthew's face. It wasn't often that the shy boygi was complimented so it was always appreciated—no matter whom it came from. "Why, thank you Carlos. That's so nice of you."

"Isn't it?" He said with a bit more self-arrogant attitude than he probably should have used.

Regardless, Matthew saw the look on his papa's face to scatter and Matthew couldn't be any happier to get that message. "Well, if you excuse me. I believe that perhaps uh… someone I know might be here. Goodbye."

"Alright then Matthew. I'll see you later tonight then." Carlos said and Matthew nodded his head before escaping the drawing room, backtracking back to the front door and towards the other side of the manor.

He begrudgingly sighed again (it was definitely going to be one of _those _nights) as he passed the dance hall where a live band was playing a traditional folk dance. Stopping just before he passed the doorway Matthew walked backwards and eventually forward into the room, hugging the wall to watch the other partygoers dance. Eventually Matthew found a spot in the large room to stay in place so he leaned against the wall and blended into the shadows casted by a pillar. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as many people laughed and enjoyed himself. He wished he could enjoy the party like everyone else but he was the one that very rarely enjoyed parties normally. This night just made everything worse and this was by far the _worst _party he's ever been to.

Now the only party he _did _enjoy was the ball last week. Now _that _was a night and he was sure it was all because the Crown Prince was there. Not to mention that he fell in love with him that night as well. Not that it mattered anymore since he dug his own grave a few nights before. Matthew refused to sigh again though he felt like it and choose to scowl instead. If only Gilbert was here now then perhaps, maybe, he might be able to save this night for him—save _him_.

Matthew watched the couples dance, his eyes beginning to blur as he quickly lost interest in the dances being performed. His head eventual fell back onto the wall and Matthew continued watching with his eyes looking down so he could see, his head bending back almost so that he was looking straight at the celling. He kept his eyes on one fixed position and slowly he began to notice that someone was standing still throughout the moving blurs. However this was not attracting Matthew's attention enough so he just blankly stared ahead until the still mass suddenly began to move—forwards of all things—and towards him.

Now it was getting to the point where things were getting interesting. Matthew's vision began to go back into focus; his head slowly straightening to focus better. Blinking a few times it all became clear and Matthew once again found himself shocked for the person he least expected to be here—at Carlos Bosque's welcome back party—was here and he was now just meters away, cutting through the dancing crowds like he was no one special.

But he _was _someone special. He was the Crown Prince and he was wearing clothing one would never imagine a prince to own. He wore a plain looking satin gray dress shirt, with black slacks and shoes, a purple tie around his neck. Matthew blinked more, he disbelieving what he was seeing. There was no way. No effing way that he was here. But he was, and that earth-shattering grin was proof of it. "Hallo Birdie."

"… Bonjour… Gil."

His grin grew wider, his red eyes closing just because the grin was no wide. "Fancy seeing you here."

"… I-isn't that my line?"

"Perhaps."

"W-why are you even here?"

"… Well this is my kingdom isn't it?"

"I didn't mean here as in the kingdom I mean here as in _here _here."

His grin fell to a playful smile, his eyes reopening. "Perhaps you should ask your brother."

"A-Al? My stepbrother Alfred? _That _brother?"

"Do you have another brother because if you do my life just became even more like hell."

"… N-no but… why should I ask my brother why you're here?"

"… Well… he _was _the one that brought me here."

"_What_?"

He grinned again as he began to recall the story that happened just the day before.

_Alfred had snuck out of the house and borrowed a horse from his neighbor to head into town, or more specifically the castle. When he came to large iron gates of the castle he got off his horse and walked to the two guards guarding the closed gate. One of the guards stopped him immediately as if the large iron gate wouldn't be able to stop him (but maybe because of Alfred's inhuman strength perhaps it wouldn't). "Stop. The castle isn't open today."_

"_Oh I kind of figured but I desperately need to talk to the Crown Prince."_

_And of course that sentence was seen as suspicious by the guards. "We must ask you to turn away now." The other guard commanded, his hand grasping the handle of his sword at his waist for emphasis._

"… _As much as I would _love _to do that… the future of my brother's happiness lies with me talking to the Crown Prince so if you would mind just letting me in so I could speak to him." The guards just simply stared at him, they unmoving. "You know… no one would ever doubt you're ability to guard a closed gate so I'm sure you might be able to let one unarmed guy into the castle."_

"_The castle isn't open today. Turn away now." The first guard said to him, his tone threatening but really Alfred wasn't going to have any of that._

"_Fine then… could one of you then go and tell Crown Prince Gilbert that it's Alfred Jones, Matthew's brother, and that I need to speak to him or else his…" He groaned and shuddered slightly before finishing. "… His future queen goes off and marries someone he doesn't love?"_

_The second guard moved uneasily then, he particularly torn between doing as Alfred says or staying at his post. The first guard was more hard-assed. "Turn away. Now."_

_Alfred closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "Look, dumbass, this is pertaining to the future of your Crown Prince and the kingdom… just do as I say."_

_At that moment the first guard pulled out his sword and brought it close to Alfred's neck. "Leave. Now."_

_Alfred's eyes narrowed, his anger increasing. "Listen Mr. Dumb-Hard-Ass-Bastard… either let me in, or tell the Crown Prince my message. Also, get that stupid little weapon out of my personal space." There was no response but the glare of a royally pissed off guard. "Fine then…" Quickly grabbing the sword out of the first guard's hand, the second guard reaching for his sword but soon freezing as Alfred bent the sword in half and tossed it aside. "Now… do I have to ask you two again or should I just risk being hanged and storm the castle?"_

_At that moment a familiar voice was heard from behind the gate. "I know who you are… you are Matthew's brother correct?" _

_The two guards and Alfred redirected their attention to the gate where Prince Ludwig stood, beside him Feliciano stood with wide eyes on the bended sword. Alfred rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. "Finally! Someone who understands reason!" Pushing by the two guards, shoving the reigns of his borrowed horse into the first guard's hands as he did so, Alfred spoke to Ludwig. "You need to let me in so I can speak to your brother. Something terrible is going to happen if I don't talk to him."_

"_Oh? This wouldn't have to do with Matthew himself would it?"_

"_It have everything to do with him."_

"_I see… open the gates." The two guards blinked and quickly saluted him before going forward and opening the gates. "Feliciano, would you mind putting his horse in the stables for the time being?"_

_Feliciano quickly shook his head to bring himself back, his eyes closed when he bowed to Ludwig. "Of course Your Highness." He quickly went over and took the reigns from the guard before quickly walking off._

"_Please follow me Mister…?"_

"_Just call me Alfred."_

"_Alright… please follow me Alfred."_

_As Alfred walked through the gates he looked to the first guard and flicked him off. "Asshole." _

_Alfred followed the prince into the castle, he watching as the maids and servants ran around doing their various duties, mostly cleaning and polishing from the looks of it. "I'll take you to my brother's office. It should be private enough to talk there."_

"_Aren't you gonna ask me what's up with Mattie?"_

"_Why should I? It's my brother's problem and though I'll support him through this it's not my place to get into his business."_

"_Hmm… are you sure you two are brothers? You seem to keep yourself very business-like."_

"_We're princes of the kingdom. We have no other choice. Everything we do with each other, no matter how casual it is, is political. You know about the Northern Civil War don't you?"_

"… _Yes…"_

"_It all started because a political strife happened in a seemingly casual tea party with the king, queen, the defense minister, the war minister and the minister of trade. It was an argument between the king and the war minister that forever divided kingdom."_

"… _So I guess you have no choice to remain all stiff huh?"_

"_No we do not." Alfred hummed in thought but as soon as he did that Ludwig stopped and with one hand directed towards the pair of doors they had stopped before. "This is mein brother's office. He should be in here doing some work… whether he's actually doing it is the question."_

"_Hm. Alright thanks." Ludwig nodded once before turning and walking away, presumably to continue his own work. Alfred turned to the door and knocked. "Uh… Crown Prince Gilbert? It's Alfred Jones… Matthew's brother?"_

"… _Come in." Came the muffled reply._

_Alfred released a sharp breath as he twitched his head to one side. He then opened the door and walked into the office, which was not at all what he thought of. It was lined with shelves with books and records, mostly plain except for that and his desk, chair and two chairs placed in front of his desk for guests. Alfred closed the door behind him and walked up to take one of the chairs. There was an awkward silence before Alfred spoke up first. "So you're probably wondering why I'm here."_

"_That would be it since this is quite a sudden, and really weird, visit."_

"_Hey, you don't need to tell me that but I _had_ to come here for my brother."_

"_Why…?"_

"… _Mattie's in trouble."_

"_What?! Mein Birdie is in trouble?!"_

"_First of all his name is Matthew—hell even Mattie—not Birdie and second of all he is. When papa came back and had dinner with us he said that he would never support whomever you marry and well that really made Mattie torn and well… ultimately he chose to please his father and say that he's in love with Carlos Bosque when he's really in love with you."_

"… _He's in love with me? Did he say that?"_

"_What? Yes! He did but he really didn't have to say anything—it's so damn obvious."_

_Gilbert smiled to himself, pleased that Matthew loved him but then the rest of the story finally settled into the Crown Prince's head. "So wait… if he said he loves Bosque…"_

"_Papa is expecting Mattie to marry him now. And tomorrow we're heading to Bosque's place for a party and I'm pretty sure he's going to propose in which case…"_

"_Birdie won't be able to say no…"_

_Alfred decided to ignore the nickname that once. "So I'm here to save my brother from a lifetime of unhappiness… Your Highness… Gilbert… please, please go to the party tomorrow and save my brother from Bosque. Convince my papa that you're what he really needs and not some botanist."_

_A little bit taken aback from the jerk stepbrother's begging, Gilbert remained silent for a few moments before responding. "Of course. I'm not going to allow _Bosque _to take him away from me. But how in the hell am I going to convince your father that?"_

_A sideways grin appeared on Alfred's face. "I'll tell you all you need to say and do… all you have to do is show up. Think you can do that you philanderous bastard?"_

_Gilbert mimicked Alfred's grin. "The awesome me can totally do that you overprotective dickwad."_

_The two men grinned at each other. A mutual contract form… if only until tomorrow night is over._

"And that's what happened." Gilbert said as he finished the story, that same sideways grin he had yesterday on his face. "You're brother's a douche but he can be a great guy… I guess."

"H-he… he really did that? For me?" Matthew asked, his voice wavering.

Gilbert's smile softened and he reached forward and grabbed Matthew's hand. "As I said… a douche but a great one." He grinned for a moment before silently leading Matthew through the house and into the balcony in the back, Gilbert closing the once open glass doors behind him.

Though it was a balcony there were twin stairs on either side that led down the hill the house was upon down into a small, but beautiful garden below. There the two stood, close to each other, Gilbert's hand still holding Matthew's between their bodies as their hands rested on the railing. They stood together for a moment in silence before Matthew spoke. "I-I guess now you k-know how I feel…"

With that soft sentence Gilbert smiled warmly as he lifted their joined hands for a moment to place a kiss on Matthew's hand. "I do. And I must let you know that I feel the same."

Matthew blushed and giggled quietly. "Y-you hardly know me…"

"You hardly know me." They looked at each other with identical smiles on their faces. "Alright, what about this? We'll take turns asking questions. You first."

"Oh… okay, well… what's your favorite color?"

"Black, silver and violet." He answered without hesitation.

"V-violet?"

"Hm-hmm." Gilbert sounded as he nodded. "Your eyes' specific shade of violet to be more precise." Matthew giggled and was somehow able to keep himself from blushing. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red." Matthew answered simply and Gilbert raised a brow, a grin growing on his face. _Now _was when Matthew flushed. "O-oh I didn't mean just because of your eyes! I mean I-I love your eyes—they're unique and gorgeous—well maybe not _gorgeous_—okay maybe gorgeous but-but-but I've always liked the color red! It's no coincidence I promise!" After that throw-up of embarrassment Matthew looked like he could pass out from how red his face was and just by the way Gilbert was smiling at him. "… Maple…" He whined then he averting his whole face.

The Crown Prince chuckled. "Maple? That's cute."

"I'm not cute!" Matthew countered as he turned back, his face still flushed but he was determined to fight against being called cute.

"But you are Birdie! That little catastrophe of a word dump, when you said 'maple'—like in what context was that word used for—and just you in general. Remember I call you Birdie because you are just so cute."

"Well I… I…" Matthew quickly turned his head and looked out into the garden. "W-what's your favorite animal?"

"Chicks."

"Chicks?"

"Hm-hmm… I even have one as a pet. His name is Gilbird."

"_Gilbird_? You named him after yourself?"

"Kesesese…! Of course! My awesome pet deserves an awesome name and no name is more awesomer than mine! Of course… I think your name's pretty awesome too just because it's yours. You're pretty awesome too—not as awesome as me but you're tied with Gilbird for sure."

Matthew chuckled. "Well thanks Mr. Awesome."

"Kesese… so Birdie, what about you? What's your favorite animal?"

"… Polar bears."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… I have a stuffed one I call Kuma. It's not his full name but I don't remember the rest of it."

Gilbert grinned then. "You even have a stuffed bear. That's cute."

Matthew blushed and looked away. "W-well… it's not like I can have one as a pet…"

"Kesesese… if you became my wife you could."

Matthew's blush turned a shade darker but to try and cover up his increasing embarrassment and the loud thumping of his heart he tried to act cool about the almost near proposal from the Crown Prince. "Your wife? Don't you mean husband? And besides… I think Al may have been right… you're too unstable. Perhaps Carlos would be the better choice…"

"Oh come on! That little botanist? I would use his face as a doormat."

Matthew laughed then, his free hand (because yes, they were still holding hands) coming up to cover his mouth as he did so. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! And I guess you would be considered my husband since you're a guy but you'd be the queen so wife would work regardless."

"I see… good point."

"Your turn to ask a question Birdie."

"Um… what's your favorite food?"

"Beer."

"That's a drink!" Matthew laughed.

"Still my favorite food." The Crown Prince grinned. "What about you?"

"Pancakes with maple syrup. My pancakes though."

"Oh! I change my answer: pancakes, definitely. But I'd have to agree that they'd have to be yours 'cause I asked the cook to make some and they just didn't turn out the same."

Matthew giggled. "Thank you… well, uh, I-I don't know my next question… just ask me another."

"You sure?" After receiving a nod Gilbert continued. "Alright, well, when's your birthday?"

"July first…"

"Mine's on January eighteenth but you probably already know that 'cause you and I are awesome."

"Hehe… yeah I knew that. Everyone knows the days the princes were born."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed between the two and a lovely and mutual silence befell between them. They simply looked into each other's eyes, admiring the unique color of both sets of eyes and their respective owners. Gilbert's grip on Matthew's hand tightened and when that happened Matthew squeezed back, the two silently telling each other that they would rather not be separated, that they want to be by each other's side forever if they could. Soon they began leaning in to each other, slowly, savoring the moment, their noses touching and for a brief moment, with half lidded eyes, Matthew could have sworn that in those red eyes he saw so much emotion and love radiating from Gilbert to him that it almost made him want to cry. The night sky behind was the perfect backdrop as the nights danced in the sky, the moon's light shining down on them, casting soft shadows, while suddenly a shooting star beamed across the sky but went unnoticed by the two.

"…_Gil_…" Matthew whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

"…I love it when you call me that… _Mattie_…"

The two closed their eyes but then suddenly a frantic rapping came to the glass door. The two pulled away to see Alfred with a panicked expression on his face as he pointed in one direction and then quickly motioned for them to separate before disappearing. The two followed Alfred's frantic signaling, their hands finally separating as they both looked out into the garden. The sound of the door opening was heard and the two tensed as they turned back, Carlos standing in the doorway. "Uh! Why… Crown Prince Gilbert! I didn't know that you were here!"

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I came here since I knew you came back to town and threw a party. I was actually looking for you, asking this guy here to see if he saw you." Gilbert said smoothly as if a switch was flipped that threw all romantic emotion out the window.

Matthew wished he had that switch because his heart was still thumping and he was still in a haze. Carlos looked to him and Matthew looked back. "Oh really? So you were talking to Matthew?"

"Ah… yes. But actually, since I've found you, I'd luck to discuss the trading profits of the m'pregas remedy and your plans for your new medicines."

"Hmm, well I have to apologize Your Highness but I have something I need to do right now that's very important. I'm sure you don't mind waiting for a bit longer?"

Gilbert had to suppress the urge to both glare at the botanist and punch him square in the jaw. "Actually Mr. Bosque, I'm quite in a hurry you see…"

"Well, I'm sure that our business conversation isn't too majorly important that it has to occur now. I'm sure we can wait for a few extra minutes or perhaps even tomorrow?"

"Bosque…"

"I do apologize Your Highness, but I have been planning this particular… _event _for quite some time now." Looking now at Matthew he smiled and extended a hand out. "Matthew, would you please come with me?"

Matthew flinched and he glanced over at Gilbert who in turn looked back, his face barely covering the distraught look. Matthew's own face started to mimic his but Matthew soon covered it with a look of apology before bowing to him. "Please excuse me Your Highness." He said before he placed his hand in Carlos' and allowed the botanist to take him away.

Gilbert's hand turned into a fist at his side and he decided to follow those two and found that Carlos was leading Matthew to his family, the three of them sitting on a sofa enjoying some drinks. They all rose their heads when Carlos and Matthew approached them. "Excuse me." Carlos began as he bowed slightly to them. "I just need to say that you have known of my intentions towards Matthew for quite some time now and I am here standing before you to once again, and finally, inform you that I wish to marry your son."

Mrs. Jones and Alfred looked to each other, their faces blank while Mr. Williams looked pleased. "Of course Mr. Bosque."

Carlos turned to Matthew, he holding both of his hands in his own. "Matthew…" He began before he slowly fell to one knee before the boygi. "I promise that I will take good care of you and give you anything and everything you may need or want. So I am here before you to ask you… will you marry me?"

Matthew, though he knew it was coming, froze in place, he deathly aware of all the pairs of eyes staring at them. This was his worse nightmare right here. That and being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a thunderstorm raging on overhead with no shelter in sight. "I… uh… um…" Matthew looked over to his family and saw their faces, his papa's face being the more prominent in Matthew's mind's eye before looking around the room, his eyes meeting with Gilbert's who was standing behind some people, trying to stay out of sight while still being able to see. "Um… I…" He glanced down at Carlos, his nervousness getting the better of him. Matthew was beyond confused. He didn't know whether he should keep his papa happy since so many unhappy things have already made his cry, or if he should just risk it and hope that his papa would understand. "…I…"

"Don't do it Mattie!" Alfred's voice boomed. Everyone's eyes fell upon the stepbrother who was now standing. "Don't say yes and make yourself unhappy! You don't love him and you never will. If papa really does love you, he'd be happy with whom you love! As long as you're happy right? I… I'll support you I swear! And mom—she will too!" Alfred turned then, his words now directed to Mr. Williams. "Papa, please don't make Mattie marry Bosque! He lied to you that night—he doesn't love him he loved the Crown Prince and he loves him back!"

There were gasps heard as well as whispers and Matthew felt Carlos let go of his hands and stand up beside him. He refused to look over to the man at his side; instead he kept his eyes on Alfred and papa. "What? My Mattie doesn't lie to me." Mr. Williams said stubbornly.

"It's because of what you said that night that made him say what he said! He doesn't want to displease you papa!" Alfred continued fighting on for his brother. "You'll be happy won't you? Even if it is that philanderous asshole?"

Gilbert scowled and rolled his eyes. Yep. Definitely a great douche. "Mattie's never even met the Crown Prince."

"Actually darling…" Mrs. Jones spoke then. "He did. At the ball last week. The two of them were dancing the whole night and then the next day, the day you arrived, His Highness paid us an unsuspecting visit to ask us if he could court Matthew."

More gasps and whispers were heard from the crowds, most of them consisting of 'But the Crown Prince doesn't court'. Mr. Williams thus voiced this thought. "But the Crown Prince doesn't court."

At this point Gilbert couldn't handle it anymore. "Yes I do." He said then, the people he stood behind moving out of his way quickly while a wave of bowing flowed throughout the crowd. He walked forward and stood on Matthew's other side, he automatically grabbing his Birdie's hand. "I do if I love that person enough and I love your son enough to go to your home the day after the ball to court him. I love him enough to ask the court for an extension so I can work hard to convince you and your family—Matthew included—that my love is real and true. I love him enough to come here—uninvited—to convince this to you now. I've changed my ways for him. I know that I don't have the _best _background when it comes to relationships but I'm willing to change that all now for your son. I love Matthew so much that I really haven't been able to sleep in all this time since I've met him because my head is too filled with him to do anything. I can't even do my work so I throw it all to my brother who only puts up with it because he knows that my love is real. Please, sir. I stand before you tonight, not as the Crown Prince of this kingdom, but as a man so deeply in love with your son that I _know _I can't live without him. Please… give me the chance to court him. I'll do anything—_anything—_to convince you. Just _please_."

A long silence followed. The Crown Prince was so out of character that it would surprise even his own brother who knows him better than their own parents. Matthew meanwhile was crying, the tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at Gilbert. "…Gil… you love me that much?"

Gilbert, momentarily distracted by Matthew's question, turned to him. "Of course. I don't shove out this mushy stuff for just anyone. Ask everyone." He added jokingly to lighten the mood. It didn't but he continued on. "I'd do anything for you. I'd sit for hours, days, months, years with your papa until I get his consent. I'd tolerate your ass of a brother for you."

"Hey!" Alfred called out. "Who's helping you out bro?!"

Ignoring him Gilbert continued. "I'd go to hell and back for you. I even think I'd die for you—kingdom be damned—Ludwig can take over anyway." He reached up and wiped away at Matthew's tears. "I'd do whatever it takes to have you at my side."

"Oh, Gil… I l-love you. I love you so much!" The tears started again and Matthew threw himself into Gilbert's arms who hugged the younger boy back with all his might.

"I love you too Birdie. I only wish I could be a better person for you."

"You're perfect the way you are!" Matthew sobbed. "_I'm _the one who should be a better person!"

"Birdie! No, don't say that!" Gilbert said as he pulled Matthew back to look at him. "It's not true!"

"Yes it is! I pushed my love for you aside! I… I'm a coward and-and weak and I just don't deserve you!"

"If you don't deserve me then I definitely don't deserve you! I should just kill myself now and get it over with!"

"Don't do that idiot! If you die what am I supposed to do after?!"

"_Oh my God you two!_" Alfred erupted. "We get it! True and eternal love—just _stop_! _Je-sus! _I feel as if I'll throw up any second now—I'm suffocating!"

There was another silence before Mrs. Jones looked to her husband, she taking his hand in hers. "Dear…" She simply said as she looked at him with sad and pleading eyes.

He looked to her and then at Matthew who was giving him the same look that his wife was giving him. "… You really love him Mattie?"

Matthew shook his head. "Qui papa. Il doit être lui*."

Mr. Williams sighed before he looked over to Carlos who was too stunned and flabbergasted to really respond to anything Mr. Williams might have said to him. With another heavy sigh he stood and walked over to Gilbert, Matthew separating himself from the Crown Prince. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Mr. Williams extended a hand out. Gilbert looked at it and then back at Mr. Williams' face. "Alright, You Highness. I'll give you permission to court my son. But just know, one false move and you're gone."

Gilbert smiled in relief and took the hand extended towards him, giving it a good shake. "Thank you so much sir. You won't regret it."

"Let's hope not…" Mr. Williams finally said before turning back and taking his seat again.

Gilbert was grinning when Matthew hugged him again, Gilbert's arms wrapping around him. "See Birdie? I told you I wouldn't lose you."

"Yeah… you told me."

"I love you. Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too. Je t'aime aussi.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Wow. This long chapter was just one big scene (well… excluding the flashback). Cool. (I bet you all are happy about the turnout huh? *Wink wink*)

*'Il doit être lui'. French for 'It has to be him'.

I know what I'm doing for the next chapter already so I'll let you in on it a bit. Francis gets married, Arthur comes back to the Western Kingdom afterwards with Gilbert and Ludwig, and Gilbert decides that both families (his and Matthew's) should eat dinner together so a little get-together is thrown and…

That's all I'm telling you. Oh and a song will be in the next chapter so look forward to it.

Oh and speaking about songs, remember in the first chapter when I said they'll only be like 3 max songs? I lied. At least 4 now because I added another song which is the one in the next chapter so… yeah sorry about that for those who don't like songs in fics.

**Please review.**

P.s. My hands hurt. I wrote all of this in one sitting. All 17 pages… yep.

P.s.s. HAPPY HOLIDAY (AGAIN)!

P.s.s.s. Sorry for any typos. I did write this all in one sitting and it's 2:30 A.M. and I'm too tired to go back and really look through everything. I'll do that later…


	6. Expand the Families

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Francis gave himself a one last look-over in the mirror before giving himself a satisfied grin. He sure looked dashing in his white formal attire of dark navy blue slacks and jacket, the jacket having some very intricate embellishments on the collar and around the entirety of the neck and down the middle of the front side of the jacket. It was decorated in colorful flowers, roses mostly of different colors, green leaves and white fleur-de-lis as the border closest to the hem. He also wore a long cloak that attacked to his shoulders and flowed behind him down to the floor and had a train of five feet behind him. Glancing behind him he saw Antonio and Gilbert, both wearing formal jackets (burgundy and black respectively) with white slacks for both of them. Francis grin grew as he fully turned towards them, more specifically Gilbert. "So, Gilbert, I heard through the grapevine that you acted very uncharacteristically at a certain party when you professed your love to a certain boygi."

That earned him a glare from the Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom. "I had forgotten that there were people there and I was growing desperate. We're never gonna repeat that again."

Antonio laughed. "But I heard that it worked regardless. The father gave you his consent."

"Yeah and that idiot botanist was left there standing stunned and fiancé-less." Gilbert said with more enjoyment than he probably should have.

"That idiot botanist," Francis began, "created one of your major exports and now you've made an enemy out of him."

"I'll worry about that when it comes time. For now, aren't we here for your wedding?" Gilbert said turning the conversation away.

"Why yes, yes we are."

Antonio grinned then. "Then it's my wedding in a couple weeks and then hopefully yours mi amigo."

"Oh, definitely. I have no doubt about that. I have to propose to Mattie before my extension is over anyway."

"I just hope his father doesn't think you're rushing into things."

"Oh, fuck. I didn't even think about that."

A new voice was soon heard from the doorway. "You never think of anything Prince Gilbert." The three men turned their attention to the door to see Arthur standing there, he wearing a full navy blue skirt and jacket with white and gold embellishments around the hems with a white ruffled shirt underneath and a gold tie around his neck. "Now, Francis, are you going to get married or what? Joan is already ready to do this thing."

Francis chuckled as he walked over to his adoptive brother. "You look good too frère*."

Arthur faked laughed and reached up and grabbed his older brother's ear, the other soon voicing his pain. "Move your arse! You're already running late you self-effectuating Frog."

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go Artie! My ears will turn red!" Francis whined.

"Then move it! And it's Arthur Frog!" Arthur pushed him forward and Francis grumbled to himself. Arthur turned back to the other two princes. "I suggest you take your places. This ceremony is beginning _now_."

Antonio scoffed as he and Gilbert began walking out. "Well, Artie, whomever marries you I already pity them."

"Shut it Spanish bastard. And it's _Arthur_!"

Within moments the music began to play in the castle of the Central Kingdom and people sitting in the large dance hall turned and watched as the processional line went down (the priest was already at the alter as he stood before a small table with a Quaich filled with red wine before him). First it was Arthur who acted as the maid of honor and the ring bearer for Joan followed by Lovino who was only up there to keep the balance since his own fiancé was one of Francis' best men. The two lined up on the left while Gilbert (he being the ring bearer for Francis) followed by Antonio walked up and lined up on the right. Francis was next to walk down the aisle, he walked down and took his spot to the left of the priest, the right to those looking onto the alter, and stood with his back to the doors he just walked through. He wasn't nervous when he was in the room preparing but the moment Arthur had walked out it seeped into his brain that he was marrying the woman he fell in love with—his nation's first female general. He heaved a sigh and glanced over to his best friends who grinned broadly making Francis grin back, though not as broadly due to the nerves.

Next the current king and queen of the country, two elderly people with white hair but were without a doubt Francis' parents since they looked so similar—the queen with her curly locks of long hair that once was blonde (she having brown eyes) and the king with his blue eyes (his hair was once also blonde). The king and queen stood off to the side where a table was placed with the kingdom's golden scepter and national symbol of the chalice. Behind that table, two people, a male and a woman, held their own purple pillows with two golden crowns; one being slightly larger than the other but the other was more ornate and feminine (both also wielding swords at their sides).

The first song ended and the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing. The guests stood and turned towards the door and as the doors opened Francis turned and looked back, his heart stopping as he saw his bride.

Joan wore a princess ball gown all in tulle with the bodice being ornate with patterns of fleur-de-lis, cap sleeves coming out from the scoop neckline. A silk sash wrapped around her waist and in her hair was a white rose, her long veil flowing behind her as it dragged on the ground along with her ten-foot long train. Francis was shocked for really this was the first time he's seen her in a dress, not even when she went to meet his parents did she wear a dress, she wore her military uniform with pants among all things. She's a pretty gusty woman.

And that's why Francis loved her.

She was smiling sweetly at him as he was grinning at her. The nerves were replaced with pure joy as she joined him by his side. They turned to the priest who then began the ceremony as the music died out and the guest sat back down.

"Welcome to the Central Kingdom. We are here today to not only bring together this man and this woman together in holy matrimony, but we are here today to crown the new king and queen of the Central Kingdom. We are here for love and commitment, not only towards two people, but also towards our kingdom…

We will begin first with the union of Crown Prince Francis Bonnefoy and General Jeanne d'Arc… No other human ties are ever the more tender and no other vows are ever the more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities." The priest first turned to Francis. "Do you Crown Prince Francis, accept General Jeanne as your life-mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small?"

Francis nodded, his eyes glued to his bride's. "I do."

The priest then turned to Joan. "Do you General Jeanne, accept Crown Prince Francis as your life-mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?"

"I do." She replied, her eyes mimicking the smile on her face.

"The rings please." The priest asked then. Both Gilbert and Arthur walked forward to their respective people, they handing the rings over before walking back to their spots. "Crown Prince Francis, please present your ring."

Francis chuckled softly, his happiness about to flow in the form of tears from his eyes. "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." He recited as he lifted the gold band and placed it on his bride's left ring finger.

"General Jeanne, please present your ring."

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." She repeated in both words and movement, their hands remaining connected as they half turned to the priest.

"Now, please proceed with the sharing of your first drink as man and wife." The priest said. Francis reached over, he having to remove his hands from Joan's, and grabbed the Quaich by the dual handles before he turned back to his bride. She placed her hands over his and he lifted the cup to his lips first, drinking about half before she did the same thing, she finishing the drink off before they both placed the now empty Quaich on the table. The priest bowed to them and the two bowed back before the priest then walked off, he pulling the table that was situated with wheels on the bottom away.

The king and queen then took the priest's old position as they rolled the table with the scepter and chalice into position, the two crown bearers following behind them, the female crown bearer standing behind the queen who stood before Joan and the make crown bearer standing behind the king who stood before his son. The king was the first to speak. "I would first like to congratulate my son on his marriage. I couldn't be any more prouder of him and my new daughter-in-law." He smiled to Joan at the last bit and he smiled back before turning to his son who had taken the opportunity to wipe his eyes. "My queen will do the honors of crowning your new queen first. My dear?" He finished as he turned to his queen.

She nodded and looked to Joan. "Kneel." She said and Joan carefully kneeled so she wouldn't accidentally lose her balance. The queen reached over and took the crown and placed it on Joan's head, the bearer then unsheathing the sword and passing it over to the queen who then used the sword to tap Joan on both of her shoulders as she spoke. "I, Queen Mary, pass my crown onto you, and when you shall wise, you shall now be forever called, Queen Jeanne of the Central Kingdom. Please rise." Joan rose carefully and sighed softly. The ex-queen then smiled and handed the sword back to the crown bearer beside her.

The king then took over and repeated the same process. Francis kneeled before his father and he felt the weight of the crown on his head but also of the new responsibilities of being king. As he felt the sword tapping his shoulders, he faintly heard his father's recital of his coronation. "I, King Louis, pass my crown onto you, and when you shall wise, you shall now be forever called, King Francis of the Central Kingdom. Please rise." Francis then rose, his nerves returning to him.

At that moment both ex-king and queen picked up the scepter and the chalice together and handed it to the now king and queen. Upon that Francis and Joan turned towards the audience and stood there as the ex-king spoke again. "I present to you, King Francis and Queen Jeanne of the Central Kingdom."

Cheering and applause roared from the converted dance hall following the cries of "Long live King Francis! Long live Queen Jeanne!"

Both Francis and Joan chuckled softly as they looked to each other. They placed the scepter and chalice back on the table and whilst holding hands they shared their first kiss and man and wife (and king and queen) before their citizens before proceeding down the aisle, the ex-king and queen following, then by Arthur, Lovino, Gilbert and Antonio.

Afterwards the dinner ceremony was just as lovely; guests were welcomed to eat and drink all they could and even had the opportunity to shake hands and talk with their new king and queen after the pair had shared their first dance together as married royalty. At some point Antonio had disappeared with Lovino on the dance floor leaving Gilbert and Arthur to sit alone at the table they were sharing with the new royal couple and their closest friends (the parents sat at a different table but it was right next to them). "Can this just end?" Gilbert said impatiently with a groan.

Arthur chuckled softly. "You just want this to end so that you can go back home to see your Matthew."

"You damn right I want to see him. If he wasn't busy with previous engagements I would have dragged his ass here with me."

"And you think he'd let you?"

"I'm awesome why wouldn't he let me?! Plus it would be good quality time and the perfect opportunity to make him fall deeper in love with me."

"How far does the poor boy need to be in love with you? All I hear from you is how you want him to fall deeper in love with your 'awesome' self."

"I want him to be so in love with my awesome self that he can't even turn his eyes away from me and my awesomeness."

"… I am _so _glad that our parents didn't let us go through with the pre-arranged marriage."

"Kesesese… you can say that again. But it's sad to say that if everything else failed through I would have married you in a last ditch attempt to keep my crown."

"Without a chance pale boy."

"… Now that's low. You know I can't help it that I'm a fucking albino."

"I know. But hey, once you return back to your kingdom, I'll be too preoccupied to play with you."

"Kesese! Who cares 'cause I'm going to be busy planning a dinner party with both my family and Mattie's family anyway."

Arthur shook his head and smiled softly. "I would have never thought that I would see the 'too awesome to be in love' Crown Prince in love."

Gilbert grinned. "Well… time brings changes."

"God, I can't handle this." Arthur was saying as he chuckled. "You're too weird for me to hang out with you anymore Crown Prince."

"And you're not weird with those brows of yours?"

"Shut up you damned albino."

"Caterpillar brows."

Arthur felt a tap at his shoulder and he turned to see a familiar noble of the Central Kingdom. He was asking him to a dance. Arthur smiled and begrudgingly agreed—it was better than sitting there with a love-struck albino. Before he left he turned to the said albino. "Just make sure you get the carriage ready for tomorrow. There's no way in hell I'm staying in this castle with my idiot Frog-faced brother and his new wife."

Gilbert's signature laughter rang loud and clear. "Rodger that Princess Arthur." And with that Arthur disappeared amongst the crowds of dancing pairs.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

A few days later…

"Mom! We got a letter! Well… Matt got a letter but it's also addressed to us."

"Whatever do you mean Alfred?" Mrs. Jones asked as she approached her son.

"Well, it says 'To Matthew Williams and his Family'."

"Hmm… _Matthew! _Come down here and open this letter!"

"C-can't you open it yourself?" Came the reply from the kitchen. "I'm kind of in the middle of making breakfast."

"Oh, fine." Mrs. Jones sighed as she took the letter from Alfred and ripped it open, Mr. Williams coming down the stairs as she did so. "Let's see now… it looks like it's from the Crown Prince… he's inviting all of us to dine with he and his family this Saturday."

Mr. Williams, who had stopped at the last step of the stairs when his wife started speaking hummed in intrigue. "I do have to say, that boy knows his way to make himself look good."

"Oh, come now dear. He's truly serious about our Mattie and he just wants us, as his parents, to meet his own parents. It's only customary."

"And it usually happens after a couple weeks of courting. He's rushing it if you ask me."

"Well he doesn't actually have the time to court Matthew properly." Mrs. Jones brought up the fact as she and Alfred followed Mr. Williams into the dining room. "He got an extension but it's only three months. Matthew must be proposed to before the time is over for him to keep his crown."

A loud clatter came from the kitchen and the family and maids rushed over to see that Matthew had fallen onto the floor, a pancake that had fallen on top of him thrown onto the floor because it was still hot. "Pro-propose?!"

"Well of course dear." Mrs. Jones replied calmly. "He _is _the Crown Prince and he needs a queen."

"But _me_?" Matthew said as Mrs. Pearson helped him up. "I don't… I don't know anything about being a queen!"

"Better get learning then." Alfred said with a smirk. Soon, however, that smirk fell and he became serious. "But really bro, you have nothing to worry about. Queens only deal with internal affairs and with the citizens. I'm sure it won't be that hard and Gilbert will definitely help you."

"Y-yeah but… did you just call him by his name with no 'Crown Prince' or bastard being in the same sentence?"

Alfred shrugged. "It looks like he'll be my brother-in-law regardless of what I say or think—though I did help you guys out at prick-Bosque's house—so I might as well start using his name… right?"

Before Matthew could reply Mrs. Jones clapped her hands together in joy. "You are so right Al! I'll start calling him Gilbert as well!"

Mr. Williams heaved a heavy sigh. "If we are going about to doing this, I propose that we only use only his name in our household until otherwise told. We can't afford being rude when we go to the dinner on Saturday."

"So we're going to the dinner?" Alfred asked at the same time as Matthew said "What dinner?"

"A dinner Crown Prince—I mean Gilbert—invited you and the family to so we could meet his parents and presumably his brother as well. Though from what I gather you two already have meet Prince Ludwig."

Mrs. Jones nodded while Alfred elaborated. "Yeah, he's actually a pretty cool guy. I just thought he was stone cold but the dude's got compassion in him. He helped me get into the castle a few days ago."

"Hmm…" Mr. Williams sounded as he went back into the dining room. The other three sighed and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Well… I guess I s-should finish making breakfast." Matthew said, he realizing that Mrs. Pearson had already disposed of the fallen pancake.

"Yeah… and uh, don't fall again bro." Alfred said as he followed his mother out of the kitchen.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Saturday came and the Williams-Jones family was in their carriage as it pulled up to the large gates of the castle that had given Alfred a hard time last time. Alfred looked through the window and noticed that it was the same two guards. "Heaven help me…" He muttered as he sat back and chose to ignore whatever was happening outside (unless problems arose). Thankfully no problems arose and the carriage was let in easily, the driver taking them to the front steps where Ludwig and Feliciano was there waiting for them. Alfred, whom was the first to get out, went over and shook Ludwig's hand in greeting. "Hey there Prince Ludwig."

"Guten tag Alfred." Mrs. Jones approached him next. "And it is a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Jones."

"As is a pleasure for me to see you again Prince Ludwig. This is my husband Mr. Williams, Matthew's father."

Mr. Williams walked up then, Matthew behind him, and the two shook hands. "Good evening Mr. Williams." Ludwig then looked to Matthew and bowed his head slightly.

Matthew too bowed his head. As Ludwig lead the way Matthew looked at them as a whole. They dressed in a semi-formal manner; his papa wearing a dark purple dinner jacket with a plain white shirt underneath and gray slacks, his mother wore a summer dress, much like the one she wore to Bosque's party but this one was silver with golden nylon flowers sewn onto her left shoulder that came across to her chest and his brother wore his favorite jacket that he always wears with a blue shirt and black slacks. Meanwhile Matthew had on a full-length red skirt that had only the front part shorten slightly to reveal his black, heeled boots and he wore a silk white shirt that was pretty plain save for the fabric make. Most of his hair was cascading in the front except for a third, which was left falling down his back. He felt ridiculous.

But then again he was only being critical because he was nervous. Ludwig was speaking to them, obviously giving them a tour of the castle but Matthew wasn't paying attention. Hell, he didn't even notice the boygi maid that was walking beside him. "Ve~, excuse me…" Matthew blinked and looked over to the maid. "I was just thinking, that perhaps your outfit needs a bit more. You _are _meeting the parents of Crown Prince Gilbert afterall."

"Uh… y-you think so?"

"Ve! I know just what it is too! Come with me!" Feliciano grabbed his hand and led him away from his family. Matthew, though he was wondering whether or not he should be going with the maid, it was already too late anyway. Feliciano led him to a garden, which had a greenhouse towards the back. They went in and Feliciano immediately went towards a specific type of flower. "These are cornflowers." Feliciano explained. "They are Crown Prince Gilbert's favorite flower. Though they are originally blue, the castle botanist found a way to turn them into different colors." The boygi maid reached forward and picked some red cornflowers and then a blue one. As he worked Matthew realized that he was making a corsage, the blue cornflower being in the middle and the main feature while the red cornflowers were the accent. Once he was done he turned to Matthew and Matthew without the other saying anything, handed over his right hand and the maid placed the finished corsage on his wrist. "Ve~! Che bello! It looks perfect on you!"

"Uh… really? T-thank you for this."

Feliciano giggled. "Nessun problema! Come, we must return you back to your family!"

Feliciano grabbed his left hand and lead him through the castle, almost immediately falling right behind Ludwig and his family who seemed to not have notice their quite long disappearance. Figures. Matthew was however quite impressed with how quickly the maid found them. "H-how were you able to find them so quickly?"

The maid giggled again. "Luddy always takes the same amount of time and same path every time he personally gives a tour of the castle."

"Luddy?"

Feliciano looked over to him, his eyes halfway opened. "Don't tell anyone I call him that. I would get punished for sure."

"Uh… sure."

"And here is where you can wait for my brother to come get you personally." Ludwig finished as he opened the doors to a large drawing room. "You may explore the castle as well if you like personally but I wouldn't recommend it since you might get lost and it won't be a long wait for my brother." Ludwig bowed slightly then in departure before he left. "Come, Feliciano." He said as he left.

"Ve… of course Prince Ludwig." Feliciano called after as he followed him.

"Hmm…" Matthew sounded. He looked into the drawing room where his family was already exploring the books and the statuettes and paintings in there, Mrs. Jones with her usual enthusiasm, Mr. Williams with a judging eye and Alfred quickly got bored and sat himself down on one of the sofas. Matthew sighed and decided to explore the castle a bit—besides, he was going to be living there someday correct? Besides, his family wouldn't notice he not being there as they're too absorbed into the castle and the quickly approaching dinner to notice.

Matthew picked a direction and followed it, he making sure to not taking too many turns so that he wouldn't get lost. However after a minute of walking her heard some distant music and he sharing with his brother his ability to get easily distracted, followed the sound and lost track of which way he came from—not that he was worrying about it in that moment. The song ended and Matthew continued on, hoping that something would start back up again. He soon came to an open door way that had many people inside, a full band with a grand piano in the middle of the medium sized room and one man, without an instrument, wearing olive colored slacks, a white shirt with a gray vest and an olive colored tie. He motioned towards the band and another, lively song, started and after a few seconds, the man began to sing.

_Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Push that cart_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all… that… jazz…_

Matthew recognized the song then as one of the many that are taught to boygies in music school. Was this man singing a boygi? He certainty didn't dress like it if he was one…

_Skidoo! _The band sang as the man began to sing again. "_And all that jazz._" _Hotcha! Whoopee! "And all that jazz._"

An instrumental broke out where the man was beginning to half-ass-ley dance in tune to the song. He turned towards the door and Matthew hid behind the doorframe, he noticing the man's emerald green eyes. It was then that Matthew was piecing together the pieces of whom this man was while meanwhile in the drawing room Gilbert went to retrieve the Matthew-Jones family. "Hello everyone." He said in greeting as he walked into the room. The three family members stood and said their greetings in return. Wait… three… "Where's Mattie?" Gilbert asked to the three as they soon looked around.

"Oh! How long as he been gone—I barely noticed!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed.

"How do you not notice that your son isn't in the room with you?" Gilbert asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Perhaps he went to explore the castle." Mr. Williams said, ignoring the Crown Prince's tone.

"Without telling us?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I'll go look for him. But first I'll take you to the dining room." Gilbert said.

Alfred nodded his head. "I'm going with you to look for my brother."

"… Fine."

Meanwhile back in the music room Matthew knew that the lyrics were to start back up again, but the man singing didn't look to be having any fun with the song—though Matthew wasn't one to talk since he loathed to sing and dance—but it could be enjoyable. Just when the man was going to sing, something compelled Matthew to enter the room and sing the next verse instead.

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

_I hear that Father Dip_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that jazz_

_Hold on, hon_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart_

_And want a brand new start_

_To do… that... jazz…_

The man half scoffed half laughed and seemingly ignored Matthew as he sang next.

_Find a flask_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

But that didn't deter away Matthew as he once again stole the next mini-verse from the man, the band now interested in this little… _thing _that has occurred.

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

The man chuckled once. It was beginning to intrigue him as well. Meanwhile Gilbert had dropped off Alfred's parents in the dining room and both he and Alfred began to search the castle for Matthew. Just like Matthew they heard music and decided to follow that and upon nearing the music room they heard the man singing.

_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I bet you lucky Lindy_

_Never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz?_

"Huh…" Gilbert sounded halfway through the previous verse. "Must be the Princess practicing."

"Princess?" Alfred asked for that voice sounded familiar when he heard his brother's voice singing which stunned them both.

"_Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake." And all that jazz!_

"_Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break._" _And all that jazz!_

"Mattie?" Alfred asked as they both looked to each other before hiding behind the doorframe to spy just as Matthew was singing again.

"_Show her where to park her girdle. Oh, her mother's blood'll curdle_."

Then all together the band, the man and Matthew sang "_If she'd hear her boygi's straight…"_

Alfred's eyes grew large as he realized why the other voice sounded familiar to him. "A-Arthur?"

At that moment Arthur and Matthew alternated lines for a moment. "_For all…" _

"_That…_"

_Jazz…_ The two sung together as another mini instrumental broke through. _All that jazz!_

Arthur:

_Come on, babe_

_Why don't we paint_

_The town?_

_And all that jazz (And all that jazz)_

Matthew:

_I'm gonna_

_Rouge my knees_

_And roll my_

_Stockings down_

_And all that jazz… (And all that jazz)_

Arthur:

_Push that cart_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

Matthew:

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that…_

_Jazz… _The band sung and by this time Gilbert was walking into the room, unbeknownst to the singing duo while Alfred turned tail and ran back to the dining room that Gilbert had led them earlier.

Arthur:

_No, I'm no one's wife but…_

Matthew:

_Oh, I love my life_

Matthew and Arthur:

_And all… that… jazz…!_

_That jazz!_

The song ended and almost immediately Matthew and Arthur started to laugh and talk quickly towards each other, Arthur starting. "Oh, my God, you sing wonderfully!"

"Oh, no, not as well as you can!"

"Pish posh! Not once have I ever had a singing partner that was able to keep up with me—you did splendid!"

"Please, don't compliment me. I was singing along. The song wasn't even a duet."

"But it didn't matter! It was like you and I were of one mind! And I don't even know you're name!"

"I'm Matthew."

"Matthew?" Arthur asked as he blinked and leaned away. "_The _Matthew?"

"Um…"

"Yes." Gilbert said then as he went over and offered his arm to Matthew whom blushed but took it regardless. "Arthur, this is Matthew; Matthew, this is Princess Arthur Kirkland from the Central Kingdom."

"… Wait… _you're _Arthur?" Matthew asked, his mind blown just as Arthur's.

"Why… yes. Why do you ask?"

Matthew closed his mouth quickly then for it was agape. It would seem that Arthur didn't know that Alfred was his brother and perhaps for now, it was best to keep it that way. "No reason…"

"Hmm…" Arthur hummed in confusion.

"Well, since you're here, Artie," Gilbert began, "join the families for dinner."

"You know well to call me Arthur—not Artie—and this is stickily a private function between your families not mine. Plus I'm not dressed for it. You go along. I'm sure I'll meet the rest at some point."

Gilbert gave a shrug. "Suit yourself." He was about to turn away when he remembered something. "Oh, yeah! This guy's brother was with me too. Let me introduce you…" He turned and saw no one there and he felt Matthew tug at his arm. Gilbert, though confused, got the message. "Uh… well maybe next time."

"As I said…" Arthur groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna practice some more."

"Practice on, Artie." Gilbert said before quickly leaving the room but not without an angry 'It's _Arthur!_' trailing behind him. As Gilbert led Matthew down the halls he looked at the boygi. "So… why did you motion me to leave?"

"… It's kind of a long story…"

"Well we got a bit of time before we getting to the dining room."

"… Well… I guess in short… Alfred is in love with Arthur but the two had a falling out in their childhood and well… it's the cause for drama."

"…"

"… W-what?"

"… Your brother Alfred is Arthur's Alfred?"

"What?"

"Arthur talks a lot about a childhood friend in which he had a falling out before everything happened to him—I'm sure you know as fucking everyone does." After receiving a nod he continued. "Thing is… Arthur was in love with Alfred when they were children… and still is…"

They stopped before the dining room doors with that revelation. Matthew heaved a sigh. "They're idiots then… if they love each other, why not confess it? Even with the falling out when they were children it happened _when they were children_! It makes no Goddamned sense."

Gilbert chuckled softly to himself. "I like seeing you agitated. It's different."

"…"

The Crown Prince chuckled again and was about to open the door when he noticed Matthew's corsage. "Wow… that is beautiful." He said as he lifted Matthew's right hand. "Cornflowers… did you know that they were my favorite?"

"Uh… yeah…? Actually um… a boygi maid made this for me…"

"Boygi maid… then it must have been Feliciano. He has good taste and is a love expert I suppose." Gilbert leaned down a placed a soft kiss to Matthew's hand. "Come now… I want you to meet my parents."

Matthew blushed and nodded slowly before Gilbert opened the door and revealed the dining room where their two families were already seated at the table.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Alright guys I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have to continue the rest in the next chapter. This chapter's already a bit too long and it's 4:30 in the morning and I need to sleep.

The song in this chapter was "All That Jazz" originally from the musical "Chicago" but the version I used was the Glee Version.

*Frère means brother in French.

**Please review.**


	7. Dinnertime Planning

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Gilbert led Matthew into the room and to his seat next to his brother. They two families were sitting at a rectangular table, on Matthew's side it was his papa, mother, brother and then himself while on the other side it was the king, the queen, Ludwig and then Gilbert. Matthew found that when he sat down his parents were already conversing with Gilbert's family while they waited for their sons. Alfred however was silent, no doubt thinking about what he just witnessed between his brother and Arthur. Matthew glanced over Gilbert's parents why the Crown Prince seated himself. It would be the first time he's seen them so close.

The king looked a lot like Gilbert. Though his hair wasn't white like his son's, it was a platinum blonde (medium length that was tied back with a black bow) and his eyes were an olive-gray in color with a fair skin tone, just a few shades darker than Gilbert's. The queen looked like Ludwig; she having the same blonde hair (that she tied back in a neat bun) and blue eyes as Ludwig has. The king wore his typical military clothes as he was often seen wearing (navy blue coat, with red hem, gold buttons with black pants) while the queen was wearing their kingdom's traditional dress of a dirndl, black and light green in color with a white frilly undershirt with three-quarter length sleeves and a full length skirt. They were simply beautiful and it showed plainly where the two princes got their looks and beauty from.

The king—Matthew faintly remembers that his name is Frederick while the queen's name was Dorothea*—was the first to speak. "Now that we're all here, why don't we eat, yes?"

"Yes of course." Mr. Williams agreed.

"Feliciano, please bring around the first course." The king asked and the Italian bowed before leaving through a back door. Frederick then looked at Matthew, which made the shy boygi blush (though he refused to look away). "So this is Matthew?"

Gilbert grinned. "You got that right old man."

The king laughed just as Feliciano and another maid came back into the room, rolling carts with plates of salad and appetizer plates of various cut meats. "I can see why you like him." He said to his son before speaking to Matthew directly. "You are very beautiful Matthew."

"T-thank you Your Majesty." Matthew said as he blushed a bit more.

"Old man, don't flirt with my future fiancé now." Gilbert said in play-possessiveness. The king only laughed as the plates were all placed before them.

Dorothea shook her head slightly. "Ignore these two. They don't know how to act properly."

Mrs. Jones giggled. "I can see where the Crown Prince gets his personality from."

"Oh, goodness no." The queen said with a laugh. "Compared to my husband Gilbert is much louder. I seriously have no idea where all that rambunctious attitude came from. Not from _my _side of the family I can assure you."

Frederick rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Says the woman with the father that yells commands everywhere he goes like he's a general and a mother that constantly screams no matter if you stand next to her."

Dorothea glared at her husband while Mrs. Jones chuckled. "I'm actually a bit surprised. I didn't think that your family was so normal, despite being royal."

"Being royalty has nothing to do with it." Frederick stated. "We're a normal family. We quarrel and fight and often times we insult each other but it's all in the name of love."

Mr. Williams nodded his head. "I see. It is often thought that royal families act different than normal households."

"Well, of course we do have our differences, like political meeting and whatnot but we're just like any other."

While the parents spoke to each other, Gilbert and Matthew glanced at each other, Gilbert pointing his eyes to Alfred before looking back to Matthew. Matthew looked over to his brother as saw that he was slowly eating his salad and was mostly playing with it. Matthew blinked and then poked him in the arm softly, getting his attention. "Is-is something wrong?" Matthew asked, though he knew the answer.

"… You were with Arthur, Matt…" Alfred whispered. "And you looked so close in so little time. How?"

Matthew bit at his lip. "We… it was probably because we were both singing w-with each other… we bonded… was… was it bad for me to bond with him?"

"No… no but… I just wish…"

"Hey Al." Gilbert whispered across the table. Alfred looked up at him with a slight glare. He didn't think he gave the Crown Prince permission to call him 'Al' just yet. Gilbert ignored that glare. "Listen to me. I hate being indebted to people. So the awesome me decided to help you win over Artie."

"_What_?" Alfred whispered-screamed across the table.

"Mattie told me that you love him bro."

"L-l-love? Who said it was love? And I'm not your 'bro'!" Alfred said, his voice breaking out of his whisper which attracted the attention of their parents.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned to the four parents. "So, Mr. Williams, did you hear of our plans for the summer festival?"

"Hmm… no I haven't."

"Let me enlighten you, sir." Ludwig began, effectively diverting the attention of the parents.

Gilbert mentally kissed his brother before turning back to Alfred. "Look, you helped me with Matthew, let us help you with Artie. I mean, the princess _is _one of my friends—in fact we're close friends since he comes here every spring for lessons and whatnot. I can assure you that you two will be together."

"… As if." Alfred said skeptically. "Our friendship ended so badly as children. Everything I do now just seems worthless. Every time I see him at balls I try to talk to him but we always argue."

"He argues with everyone." Gilbert said shrugging off Alfred's sentence. "Okay. What do you do when you see him?"

"What?"

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell us, step-by-step, what you do when you see Arthur."

"Well I—"Alfred was cut off when the first course came around, his barely touched salad being whisked away and being replaced by some sausages with warm potato salad and some spatzle. "I wasn't done with that…"

"Alfred!" Matthew said attracting the other's attention once more.

"Oh, hold on bro." Alfred said eating some of the food on his plate before swallowing and answering. "Well I go up to him and I say 'Hey, how's it going Arthur!' and then usually he says 'Hello Alfred' and then I go 'I hope you didn't make any scones for today 'cause those things _suck_~!'."

Gilbert bursts out laughing while he nods viciously. "Yeah that's so true but don't say that to him. He gets very defensive about that."

"I know because then he starts yelling at me."

"I wonder why…" Matthew sighed out as he cut away at one of the sausages. "I would act the same if someone insulted my cooking. Even if it is as bad as you say."

"Oh, it's even worse. Much worse!" Alfred said chuckling while Gilbert said "If anyone insults your cooking I'm killing them."

Matthew blushed slightly at what Gilbert said. "Gil… I would hope you don't actually _kill _them…"

"Oh, I would. You're cooking's awesome!" Gilbert said with a grin.

"Wait. You're calling him Gil now?" Alfred asked before shaking his head. "Wait a moment. We're talking about me here."

"Don't be so selfish Alfred." Mrs. Jones scolded him.

"Mom! How much have you heard?"

"All of it." Frederick answered for her with a smile.

Ludwig sighed and swallowed a piece of sausage that he was chewing. "Sorry, but it seems they were listening into your conversation while talking together."

Gilbert blinked a few times. "How do you do that?"

Frederick grinned then, his grin matching Gilbert's own. "Because we are awesome that way my boy."

"Well… you're not as awesome as me!"

"When you become king, then you can say that. Until then, I'm afraid _I _am the most awesome in this family."

"Do you want to fight for 'most awesome' 'cause I can totally do that!"

"Boys!" Dorothea yelled which ceased their fighting. "We're here to help Alfred and his relationship."

Mr. Williams put on a confused look. "I thought we were here so that out families could meet with each other because of my son and the Crown Prince?"

Mrs. Jones beside him nodded. "We've met, we get along well, and obviously those two will marry at some point. Now we're moving on to helping out other boy get married."

Mr. Williams sighed, shook his head. He could never keep up with romantic talk so he was just going to tune out the rest of the night. "So, wait, we're just going to ignore the original purpose of this dinner and just focus on me and Arthur?"

"It's 'Arthur and I' and yes." The queen answered. "Now would you mind filling us in on your whole story with Princess Arthur?"

"Well it's—"Alfred was once again interrupted when Feliciano came by to collect his almost done plate. "Hold on!" He yelled as he shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth ignoring his mom's scolding before handing the plate over and was then given a plate with some baked chicken, pretzel bread and pork schnitzel. He chewed for a bit and then continued. "We were friends when we were children and then we had an argument—I don't even remember what it was about anymore—and then we had a falling out then the stuff with his family happened and ever since then (well after a matured a bit) I've been wanting to fix things between us…"

"Sounds like a dilemma." Frederick said. "More troublesome than my son's predicament."

Gilbert scowled and sighed heavily. "We're bringing that up _again_? Will I never hear the rest of it?"

The Crown Prince was ignored as his brother spoke. "Arthur is going to be a hard one to win over. He's stubborn, extremely so. We will first need to know if he's forgiven Alfred for the falling out and even then I see that getting them together will be difficult."

Feliciano, overhearing the conversation, inched closer to the table behind Ludwig. "Ve… perhaps if it were on His Highness' terms, the princess would confess his true feelings?"

Gilbert sighed and rolled his eyes. "How? I doubt that Artie will be the one to just go out and say 'I love you' to anyone."

"Well," Feliciano continued, "if someone close to him were to get it out of him with Mr. Alfred nearby…"

There was a moment of silence before they everyone at the table looked to Gilbert. "What? Don't look at me! We're close but he wouldn't tell me shit about his feelings. He'd be more likely to talk to his real brothers first before telling me anything too personal like that. He's not like Toni and Francis… but Birdie seemed pretty close to him earlier."

Matthew jumped in his seat slightly as he felt everyone shift their gaze to him. "M-me? But what could I…?

"So you've met Princess Arthur, Matthew?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Well, finally you can put a face to the name."

"Y-yes we were uh… singing before I came here. That's why I took so long."

"Princess Arthur enjoys singing." Dorothea stated. "He is the one that puts on the musical for the summer festival. He's been busy lately drafting songs and a story line for it—along with his studies."

"So perhaps if Mattie were to get closer to Arthur and then somehow bring a conversation to me…" Alfred rationalized slowly.

"Then perhaps, maybe, we'll be expecting another wedding." Dorothea said with a smile.

Mrs. Jones giggled then. "Won't that be the greatest! Both my sons marrying into royalty!"

Matthew and Alfred sat there agape at their mother while everyone (except for Ludwig) chuckled. Feliciano bowed then. "Excuse me. I think dessert should be ready soon."

"Ah… thanks Feliciano for the help." Ludwig said as he turned to face the boygi maid.

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~! You're welcome Prince Ludwig!" He bowed again and silently left the room to go check on that dessert.

Matthew watched their interaction as Ludwig turned again to face forward. He tilted his head in intrigue when his brother started to speak again. "How are we so sure that _any _of this is going to work? Arthur could hate me for all I know."

"No worries about that Al." Gilbert said with a smirk. "I know that he doesn't _hate _you."

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled at Gilbert. He didn't know him all to well but he knew him enough to know that he was a man to keep someone in the dark to not raise his or her hopes. He wasn't just about to tell Alfred what he told Matthew earlier that Arthur was in love with him.

Soon after the dishes were switched out again, dessert being placed before them—German chocolate cake that is with coffee. It seemed then that the conversation (which had turned into idle talking) was finally turned onto Gilbert and Matthew and it was of course Mr. Williams that made it so. "Regarding my son with the Crown Prince… it isn't a secret that he got an extension in his time to find a future queen and I know full well that he intends to have Matthew as his queen, but what does that mean for Matthew?"

The calm and carefree dinner was instantly turned serious; no one was talking except for the parents who were talking about their respective children's future. The king was the first to respond. "Whenever my son proposes your son will have to move into the castle to begin his training as a queen."

"He will have a separate room until of course the night of the marriage where Matthew will begin staying in the same room as Gilbert." The queen stated as she took a quiet sip from her coffee. "But the training is the most important. Matthew will need to at least be able to execute the basics before he is crowned queen."

"As expected." Mrs. Jones said. "I understand that the queen handles internal affairs, mostly dealing with the citizens, but what else does a queen have to do?"

"As a queen, Matthew will be expected to, yes, deal with any problem the citizens may have, but queens are also responsible for keeping track of the economy of the kingdom, observing import/export materials and maintain the castle. I as the queen handle the staff of the castle."

Frederick tapped a finger onto the table. "Of course there are exceptions. The queens in the Northern Kingdoms also look over the military with the king. In fact the Northwestern Queen Lukas has his own militia from when he was a lord back when the Northern Kingdom was united. As for Queen Tino, though he was an only child and was raised as a boygi, he was still educated as any regular son as well and has intense fighting skills as well as his own personal guard that call him general. And then there is also Queen Yao of the Eastern Kingdom was raised a boygi and thus was engaged to King Ivan before the rest of his siblings were either born or adopted so he changed his education halfway through his childhood and still married Ivan due to his love for his king. Queen Yao also has his own militia."

"… Half of the kingdoms have queens with their own company?" Mr. Williams asked.

"Well now it's going to be four with the addition of Queen Jeanne. She is the general of her own squadron in the Central Army. Though it isn't hers personally, she still commands over it as he job as a general."

"Shouldn't, in that case, Matthew be assigned his own militia?"

"No." Queen Dorothea stated. "Matthew knows nothing about leading soldiers and though he can be taught it'll be too much on him."

Mrs. Jones glanced down at the table to look at Matthew before tuning back to the royals before her. "Matthew wasn't always a boygi however. He does have some knowledge on sword training and besides… queens having their own militia poses as a threat… doesn't it?"

"Currently no." Frederick said. "The Western Kingdom has the largest alliance system with both the Central and Southern Kingdoms as well as a truce with the Northwestern Kingdom. And aside from that the Central Kingdom has a truce with the Northeastern Kingdom due to the only fact that Princess Arthur and Prince Peter are of blood relation. As long as that bond remains and the Central Kingdom is allies with the Western Kingdom, there will not be any need to worry."

"But what of the Eastern Kingdom?" Mr. Williams asked then. "They are the largest kingdom with the longest line of royals and there have been word of invasion plans."

"King Ivan isn't an idiot. He wouldn't dare invade into countries with strong ties to the others. He just doesn't have a tie to any other kingdom because of the riots in his kingdom due to a depression. He wouldn't bring other kingdoms in and create sides. This was discussed at the last biannual royals meeting."

A silence fell over the table that soon eventually was the end to all conversation. The two families ate in silence until they had their fill. At the end of the dinner both sides rose. The queen nodded her head and smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much for attending tonight. It was a pleasure meeting and chatting with you."

"Likewise Your Majesty." Mrs. Jones said in return as their whole family bowed.

The royal family all glanced toward each other, each offering the other a small smile, all except for Ludwig who simply nodded. The queen turned back to the family before her. "Please, just call us by our names. We're practically family now… isn't that right dear Matthew?"

Matthew flushed deep red and nodded. "Uh… yes. Of course!"

Gilbert smiled lovingly at Matthew, which caused the boygi to flush an even darker shade of red if it was even humanly possible. Frederick chuckled. "Sons, take them out will you?"

"Of course father." Ludwig sounded as both he and Gilbert led the Williams-Jones family out f the dining room. "Your carriage should be just about prepared. The staff always communicates with each other to make things run smoothly. Like for example, when dessert was placed before us, Feliciano informed the stables—"

Ludwig's explanation of the workings of the castle staff fell upon deaf ears to Gilbert and Matthew who were lagging behind Matthew's family. "How did you enjoy the dinner?" Gilbert asked as he brought his right land over to Matthew's right hand since their arms were intertwined as they walked down the halls.

"It was…" Matthew blushed and chuckled softly. "It wasn't what I expected. I thought it would have been more towards us."

"That would have made such a boring dinner and that wouldn't be awesome at all."

Matthew giggled. "I guess not…"

"… It did get to that subject eventually…"

"Yeah… and they talked about us like we weren't even there." Matthew said with a little bit of disdain in his voice since he was so used to being ignored in his life.

"There was nothing we could have done. But at least you got to know a bit of what's to come." Gilbert said as his face began to turn a few shades of pink.

Beside him Matthew's heart began to thump in his chest. They were both thinking of the proposal that was to come at some point within the three months (well now two month and a half months) in which Gilbert has to propose to Matthew. To steer the conversation off a bit Matthew began to talk about his brother. "S-so… you really want to help Alfred?"

"… As I um…" Gilbert cleared his throat once. "As I said before… I hate being indebted to people and it's the least I could do. Besides… like you want to see your brother happy I want to see Arthur happy as well… his life's been so shitty he deserves _something _that his title can't give him." The Crown Prince felt the gaze of his Birdie hard on his face and he turned a few shades darker and cursed his stupidly pale skin. "But don't tell anyone I said that! I've got to keep my awesomeness untainted by this stuff."

Matthew giggled and hugged Gilbert's arm closer. "To me, this just makes you more awesome."

The Crown Prince once again cursed his skin tone as his face turned red. "Yeah well…" His words drifted off as he looked away. Beside him he heard Matthew giggle again and he smiled faintly.

"… You're acting a bit different tonight…"

"Huh?" Gilbert sounded as he looked back at Matthew, his blush still there but it had significantly faded.

"The way you're speaking. You're… more serious I guess."

"… Well uh… I have to be." Gilbert said simply before decided that Matthew deserved to know more. "… It's just that I… I really want to become king and I really want you to become my queen." And thus the blush returned and he cursed his skin tone again for the third time. "I just… I don't want to lose you… you're…" He looked away then and muttered, "_… my first real love…_"

"E-excuse me? I didn't catch that..."

"…" Gilbert continued to look away. Sure he thought he had loved Elizabeta, but after falling in love with Matthew he knew that it wasn't the case. It was _infatuation_. Just like every other time was. This was real love, what he was feeling right now. To think that this boygi beside him would make him _beg _before the council, act out of character before God knows how many people in a party, make him actually _court _someone and above all invite their whole family to dinner with his own has _got _to be love. There was nothing else that could describe this feeling, nor this outright, full-blown attempt to just have _one person _remain at his side. "… You're important to me." Gilbert substituted (for he was about to _die _of _embarrassment_ within the next few seconds).

Matthew was suspicious that what the Crown Prince had just said was really what he said the first time but regardless it made him blush. "… You're important to me too…" He muttered and in response Gilbert squeezed the hand he was holding.

Once outside the carriage was there awaiting the family and Ludwig opened the door for them as one by one they climbed into the carriage. Gilbert stopped just before the carriage and sighed before releasing Matthew's arm only to take his right hand, his eyes settling on the corsage once more before kissing that hand again. "Gute Nacht mein Vögelchen."

Matthew smiled. "What does that mean?"

Gilbert grinned. "It awesomely means 'goodnight my birdie'."

"Oh… well then… bonne nuit… mon amour."

Gilbert chuckled. "Alright, I know Francis speaks French but I don't understand a word. What?"

Matthew laughed then, Gilbert finding the sound to be so cute and bubbly. "It means goodnight…"

"Oh, no, there was much more to that." Matthew just flushed and laughed before pulling his hand out of Gilbert's and retreated into the carriage. "Ho—wait! There was _definitely _more than that!" He called as the door to the carriage closed. Ludwig held back his brother while the carriage began to roll along. "No… I don't know what he said… and you let him go you idiot brother of mine!" Gilbert yelled as he punched his younger brother in the arm.

"I'm sure he'll tell you some other time brother." Ludwig said calmly as he shook off his brother. "Besides… don't you have a little over two months to court him endlessly?"

"…" Gilbert blinked a few times before erupting into his signature laughter and broad grin. "Fuck yeah! I'll make him tell me next time!" Gilbert turned on his heels and began to parade his way into the castle.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head, eventually smiling at the stupidity of his older brother. "And he's to inherit the crown?" He said jokingly to himself.

The door to the castle opened again and there stood Feliciano smiling softly at the prince. "Your Highness, it's getting kind of late. Should I draw your bath?"

Ludwig sighed again, this time more softly as his thoughts ran askew. _Someday Feli… someday… _"Ah, yes. Please do." He stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded his way into the castle, Feliciano closing the door behind him.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Lovino was scribbling on a piece of paper—things for the upcoming wedding—when a knock came to his door. He glanced back and heard yet another series of knocks. With a sigh he turned back around in his chair. "What do you want tomato bastard?"

The door opened and Antonio poked his head into his fiancé's room. "I was just wondering if you could stop calling me that."

"Never in your life."

"Oh, come now mi amour…" He said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I did take you out of being a maid in the castle didn't I?"

"Still doesn't mean that I have to stop calling you tomato bastard you bastard." The prince chuckled to himself while he walked up behind Lovino. He watched silently as Lovino worked out a few details for their upcoming wedding. He smiled then, knowing that even though his fiancé curses him out constantly, that he was well loved by the ex-castle maid. Who else would have started crying when he proposed to him, or whenever they were alone would sneak a kiss or two in the shadows, or be working into the late hours of the night to make sure their wedding ceremony was perfect? "What do you want?" Lovino asked again, stopping his scribbling to turn back in his seat to look at the prince.

He was met with lips pressing against his own. Lovino flushed red and slammed his eyes shut as he slowly opened his mouth and allowed the prince to explore his mouth, but not without having a little battle for domination—one which is fruitless because Lovino always loses, whether he allowed it or Antonio just kisses him until he's senseless and can't fight back anymore. When they pulled away, a soft 'pop' coming from their lips, the prince smiled sweetly. "I don't want anything. I just wanted to wish you buenas noches mi amor."

Lovino, though he was tomato red from embarrassment, managed to glare at his fiancé and turned back around in his seat. "Whatever idiota. Get to your room. I'm busy." Antonio chuckled again and placed one last kiss to the top of his head before turning and proceeding out the room, stopping just as he was about to close the door when he heard the soft call from the Italian. "Buonanotte…"

Antonio sighed softly and closed the door, his back leaning against the door. "Ay dios mio… te quiero demasiado**." He muttered before he pushed himself off the door and went down the hall to his own room.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Dudes you do not know how excited I was to actually write some legit Spamano for the first time in this story (no matter how short it was). Also I must apologize for the minimal PruCan in this chapter till the end there. I didn't realize it until halfway through then I was like "F it all! I'm keeping it!" and I somehow started to dive into the USUK relationship MUCH earlier than I had hoped... oh well. YOLO.

Footnotes:

*Obviously I named the king after old Fritz but I named the queen (just a neat fact) after the first female doctor in Germany, Dorothea Christiane Erxleben. Oh, and from the previous chapter I thought it was obvious but I named the Francis' dad after King Louis XVI (the one that was guillotined during the French Revolution) and Mary Tudor, one of the few Queens (consorts) of France.

**'Ay dios mio… te quiero demasiado' is Spanish for 'Oh my God… I love you too much.'

**PLEASE REVIEW! MUCH OBLIGED!**


	8. Lies to Love

This is a direct continuation from the last chapter, as you will soon notice. **Warning: **There is also two flashback/dream sequences in this chapter that _might _cause some feels to arise to be prepared for that.

Also this is another mostly a USUK (but really it's an Arthur-centered) chapter. Sorry 'bout that, I know you came here for PruCan but this chapter is crucial for their relationship and the events here will be mentioned again in a _big _way. That I promise you.

ALSO if you now notice... all chapters now have names! I decided to have creative chapter names now haha.

ALSO (x2) thanks for all the reviews so far. I appreciate it. And also to anonymous1; yes Mary Tudor was Queen of England FIRST she also eventually became the Queen Consort of France for only three months since her husband since King Louis XII died (thus she became the Queen Dowager of France). She then later became the Duchess of Suffolk when she married Duke Charles Brandon and that's the title she died with even though she was more commonly known as "The French Queen".

Well... that's enough for my pre-story announcement. Here's chapter 8: Lies to Love

* * *

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

Arthur bid the band goodbye and walked out of the music room, towel in hand and wiping his face and neck off. Upon his walk to his room he walked past King Ferdinand and Queen Dorothea. He bowed his head to them and they did the same before stopping before each other for idle chatter. "How did you enjoy the dinner this evening?" The princess of the Central Kingdom asked knowingly.

Immediately the king and queen smiled. "It was splendid." Ferdinand replied for the both of them. "Matthew's family is quirky just like him. There was never a dull moment."

"Ah, that's good." Arthur smiled at them. "So you are approving Prince Gilbert's decision then?"

"Honestly…" Dorothea began with a sigh. "I would have rather you married him Arthur. That way our two kingdoms would be forever united."

Arthur laughed then. "Our treaty will remain strong I'm sure."

"Let's hope." Ferdinand said then quite ominously. "The Northern Kingdoms are always fighting with each other and I don't trust the Eastern Kingdom one bit. Even with their depression."

"No one trusts the Eastern Kingdom dear." Dorothea said to her husband. "Not since they started the Great War decades ago."

Arthur sighed. The Great War involved all of the (then) five kingdoms when the Eastern Kingdom decided to be bold (or stupid as many would say) and try to expand their borders. Of course, the only way to do that was to go westward. The vide for land was at first between the Eastern and Central Kingdoms but it spread to the Southern Kingdom and then to the North. Amongst this the Southern and Central Kingdom united while the Northern Kingdom roped the Western Kingdom into an alliance. It would have seemed then that the Eastern Kingdom would have just retreated having all the other kingdoms against them, but King Ivan's grandfather was smart. By hiring a Southern Kingdom assassin, he assassinated of one of the Northern Kingdom's councilmembers and of course the assassin was caught and hung for his crime but this began a three-way war with the Central Kingdom smack in the middle of it all. Just as the Central Kingdom was about to crumble to nonexistence, the news of the staged assassin was released and it once again went back to all hands against the Eastern Kingdom.

After the war the Eastern Kingdom was asked to pay reparations to every other kingdom, most especially the Central Kingdom for nearly demolishing everything to the ground (enough to rebuild). The reparations, though massive, were eventually paid but soon after the Northern Civil War began and the Eastern Kingdom (who traded heavily with them) was cut off due to all supplies being used to the war. Food, supplies and other goods were cut off and they fell into the depression they were in now.

"The queen does have a point Your Majesty." Arthur finally said.

"Yes well… I wish it wasn't the case. Though King Ivan seems like a terror he's really very sweet… underneath it all."

Arthur was about to reply in question when one Crown Prince came yelling and—by God was he _skipping_?—down the hall, stopping right beside the three chatting royals. "You cannot believe how extremely _awesome _I'm feeling right now!" Said Crown Prince yelled with a large toothy grin.

Arthur snorted in amusement. "Well… if I ever thought before that you have gone off the deep end _now _would seem to be that you've drowned in it."

"Kesesesese~!" Gilbert laughed, his whole body shaking with his laugh. "Laugh and insult all you want Princess; but nothing—and I do mean _nothing_—can bring my awesome mood down from my awesome self!" Arthur looked to the Crown Prince's parents, and they looked at him, before the three broke out into soft laughter. Gilbert deadpanned and pointed a finger individually at the three. "But don't you dare let this out of the palace walls! My awesome reputation will be ruined!"

"What awesome reputation?" Arthur asked with a lopsided grin. "Last I heard it was _un-awesome _to say the least." A pale finger was jabbed towards him and Arthur just laughed.

"Say what you want _Artie_… but this is a turning point. Nothing will break the awesome me! You wanna know why?"

"Because you're awesome?" Ferdinand offered.

"Because I'm _awesome_!" Gilbert yelled as he continued his way down the halls without so much of a goodbye or a goodnight.

The three royals laughed for a moment before they parted ways, all conversation seeming to be nothing compared to what they have just witnessed. Arthur found his way back to the room he was always assigned when he stayed here, his chambermaid standing before his door waiting for him. When she noticed him she bowed. "Good evening Your Highness. May I begin drawing your bath?" She asked immediately.

"Please. Thanks you." He answered as she opened the door, let him in and then followed.

"Would you like any tea and cakes tonight before bed?"

"Just tea. And I'll make it myself."

"Of course Your Highness." She chuckled. She knew he was going to say that. Arthur always preferred to brew his own tea, saying that when others made his tea it was never to his liking. She went into the attached powder room and the sound of the bath being drawn up was heard.

Arthur took his tea pot and filled it with the water in the room left for personal use, selected his tea and placed it in the strainer and stoked the fire himself, setting the pot on the stand above the fire to begin heating the water. He sat there before the fire, thinking as he waited. _That Matthew looked a lot like _him_… but surely…_ The princess sighed and stood, heading to a basket to throw the used towel in there. Though yes, he had mistaken Matthew at first for _him_, he realized that the eye color was off and second of all… _He can't sing. _Arthur thought as a small smile came to his face.

The chambermaid exited the powder room, which attracted Arthur's attention. "The bath is ready Your Highness. Will there be anything else you'll be requiring?"

"No thank you."

She bowed to him. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call for me."

"Of course."

She bowed again and quietly exited the room. Arthur heaved another sigh and started to remove his scarf and vest. He decided that he wouldn't bathe until he at least had one cup of tea so he did some work for the musical he would be once again showcasing in the summer festival, did some political work from his country, prepared his tea with a little bit of honey and did some more work. When it came time to bathe he had drank two cups of tea. He proceeded into the powder room, grabbing his night pajamas, and slipped behind the silk screen that blocked the view of the tub and started to strip and quickly get into the tub.

After a few moments he emerged from the powder room in his pajamas and prepared another cup of tea before it got cold. After that last cup he climbed into bed, tired from all the practicing and work he's done lately. Though Arthur always is one to do more work than is required of him, it just now fell upon him like a ton of bricks. Sighing once more he turned onto his right side and closed his eyes.

_The sun was shining outside in this fresh day of spring in the Western Kingdom and it was shining with happiness and joy. But Arthur was far beyond those feelings. He had finally escaped the clutches of his elder brothers and father and was currently running through the field behind their lodgings; a task which was difficult because six year old Arthur was wearing a white silk dress—yes a dress, with ruffles around the neck and on the sleeves and everything—and of course his green cloak, with the hood up covering two small twin pigtails that barely could be hung over his shoulders. At least he was wearing his boots which helped in the efforts. Behind him he heard the yells from one of his brothers and he glanced back to see them—all three of his brothers—running behind him but somehow Arthur was outrunning them for once in his life._

"_Come back here you little shite!"_

"_We ain't done _playin' _with ya yet!" His other brother yelled._

_Arthur whimpered and looked straight ahead again, tears springing to his eyes. He saw a tree in the distance and forced his legs to go faster, his feet barely touching the ground as he bounded over. He then climbed the oak as fast as he could, getting to the top branches and pushing himself amongst the leaves, stilling himself just as his three brothers reached the tree._

"_Where did the fucker get to?"_

"_Hell if I know! Yer we're suppos'd to be watchin' 'im!"_

"_Shut up lads! Us arguing is wasting our time. Let's go!"_

_By some miracle of God or the force of magic, he had evaded his brothers. Arthur released a heavy sigh of relief, and hand to his chest as he did so. He felt faint. All that running without almost three days with no food was making him dizzy. His head fell back onto the trunk of the tree and Arthur closed his eyes to better catch his breath when he heard a loud voice from below._

"_Hello up there!" The voice called up to him. Arthur jumped so much that he came tumbling down the limbs he had climbed and was soon falling through the air. He slammed his eyes shut, expecting pain when instead he landed into something soft and breathing. Opening one eye timidly Arthur saw the face of a young boy, his face scrunched up in pain for Arthur had just fallen on top of him. Suddenly the eyes snapped open and Arthur was looking into blue eyes that shamed the color of the skies above. A grin was soon plastered onto that face. "Are you okay? That was some fall! I scared ya didn't I?!" The boy yelled. _

_Arthur pushed himself away and back into the trunk of the tree, both eyes now opened as he stared in shock and mild surprise at the boy before him. He was wearing white shirt with a red bow tied around his neck, brown shorts with suspenders going up and over his shoulders with knee high socks and boots. Arthur continued to stare at the boy and said boy blinked before shutting his eyes and his grin growing. "You're a boygi aren't ya? Father told me that boygies are usually the youngest son in a family without girls! That means you have older brothers right?"_

_Arthur's eyes widened and he soon stood but then winced in pain before falling back onto the ground. Arthur looked to his leg to see it bleeding. One of the branches had gotten him good on the fall. The boy saw this and gasped, immediately rushing over to Arthur's side. "You're hurt! Don't worry! My mommy can fix ya right up!"_

"_N-no…!" Arthur tried to refuse but the boy moved quickly and picked him up in his arms. Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at the boy in the face. Just how strong was this kid? He didn't look to be any older than him._

"_My name's Alfred F. Jones!" The boy—apparently Alfred—yelled as he began to run towards his home as Arthur could only assume. "What's your name?" He asked as he looked down to the boy in his arms that grin still on his face._

_Arthur blushed—then wondered why in the hell was he blushing—but continued to blush as he looked down at his hands resting at his middle. "… I-It's Arthur…"_

_Alfred laughed as he bounded over a small rock that could have easily been ignored. This jump surprised Arthur as he then clung to Alfred's shoulders. "Arthur?" Another laugh. "I'll just call ya Artie! How's that sound Artie?!"_

"_I-It's not—!"_

"_ARTIE!" Alfred yelled to the top of his lungs as he bounded over another meaningless rock. Arthur's hands tightened in Alfred's shirt and it was then, only then, that he realized he was clinging to the boy so he quickly released him and blushed a darker shade. "Don't worry Artie! I'm a hero so I'll make sure mommy fixes ya right up!" After a small and bubbly laugh he added, "I'll be your hero Artie!" Alfred smiled faintly as he blushed another shade darker, he lowering his head into his chest to hide the blush. "Mommy!" Alfred then yelled as they reached the Jones residence. "Mommy, Artie's hurt!"_

"_Oh, dear me!" A young Mrs. Jones exclaimed. "Come quickly Alfie! We'll get your new friend all healed and then you two can play, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Alfred yelled and soon Arthur was transferred over to Mrs. Jones._

_Arthur blinked up at the strange woman who was now setting him down on a seat as she opened the first aid kit. She smiled up at him, she having the same eyes as he son. "Don't worry." She said kindly. "You'll be all good in no time."_

_As she worked on his wounded leg, Arthur noticed Alfred watching over his mother's shoulder, his grin ever present. Suddenly their eyes met and Arthur felt his blush return (it had momentarily went away when they reached the Jones' home). _

"_We'll be friends forever Artie! I know we will!"_

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, a stray tear falling from his eyes. _That was when we first met…_ Arthur thought as another tear followed. His eyes slowly slipped to a half closed position. Arthur was six when he first Alfred, when he just turned five. It was the first time Alfred ever gained a friend. Arthur closed his eyes then and a third tear slipped. His body felt restless so he sat himself up and carefully pushed himself back towards the headboard. He looked dead ahead at the plain wall before him. He didn't want to do any more work, he was tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Nights like these he kept on having _those _dreams. Dreams that remind him of his terrible past and rubbing salt into his wounds. But somehow, without Arthur willing it, his eyes slowly and reluctantly closed again, and he once again went to sleep.

_Alfred was crying. _

_Arthur had escaped once more and ran to Alfred's home, his only safe place from his family in the Western Kingdom. It had been two years since they first met and month twenty-one of the civil war in the Northern Kingdom. Arthur sat beside Alfred on the bench outside. Mrs. Jones had tried to turn him away, saying that Alfred wasn't feeling to well—by the look of her face she wasn't either, but where else did Arthur had to go? He insisted and thus was granted permission to enter the garden where Alfred was._

_Which led to now. Arthur looked over to his dearest and only friend. "Al…?" He tried softly, green eyes full of worry as one hand played with one of the shoulder length twin pigtails that adorned his head. "… Are you okay?" A shake of his head was all Arthur received in response. Arthur felt like crying too—for Alfred—but he tried to hold back the tears as he turned his head away. "I'm… I'm sorry your father died…" Though Arthur couldn't see Alfred nodded slowly in agreement. He was sorry too. There were a few moments of saddened silence when Arthur spoke up again. "Wars suck…"_

_Alfred managed a chuckle, though it was soft and short. There was another silence in which the two young boys sat beside each other soaking in the other's presence. Alfred, during that silence, looked over slowly to Arthur, whom of which was still looking away, and he noticed, under the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt on his left side, a rise in the fabric where bandages were wrapped around his arm. "Artie…" He choked out, his voice sore from crying. "What happened?"_

_Arthur looked over, only to see Alfred's eyes on his arm, before he looked down at it as well. "Oh uh… I, uh… nothing…"_

"_It's not nothing." Alfred insisted as he turned his body towards Arthur and reached over to take the arm in both of his hands. "You're always coming over with more bruises and injuries…"_

_Arthur's free hand reached over and gently went under Alfred's chin. Pushing up slightly he urged his younger friend's head up so that their eyes met. Arthur managed an earth-shattering smile. "It's nothing. It's just me being a klutz like always. You remember how we met right?"_

_One corner of Alfred's lips lifted up into a smile. "Yeah… most painful first meeting ever."_

_The two giggled together. "Sorry." Arthur apologized. After a few seconds Arthur shrugged his left arm out of Alfred's hands and instead replaced them with his own. Alfred looked down at their joined hands and then up at Arthur's face, his eyes immediately widening for Arthur was crying, fat tears slipping out of his eyes and down his face. "I'm so sorry Al…" Arthur choked. _

_He was apologizing for everything. For hurting him when they first met. For always lying about his injuries. For always putting on a fake smile when he was in pain. For his father's death. For _everything_. "Artie…" Alfred muttered as he began crying again, he instantly pulling the elder into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around the body._

_Arthur held back a flinch—he apologized mentally for masking his pain once more—and hugged Alfred back._

Arthur was standing over his water basin sobbing outright, his tears falling into the porcelain bowl and into the water he was supposed to wash his face with. The sobs were making his body shake and Arthur subconsciously grabbed his left arm where that bandage had once been. He was sure his face was a mess; his eyes red and puffy, his skin being paler than normal, and his lips chapped. His sobs were becoming hiccups when the sounds of frantic and excited knocking sounded from his bedroom door. Arthur jumped and looked over to the door.

"Artie! Get up!" Gilbert's voice rang through the door. "I'm going out to surprise Birdie and his family for breakfast again and I need you to cover for me this morning like last time! _Please_~?!"

Arthur released a shakey breath and he breathed in deeply to calm himself. "It's Arthur!" He managed without his voice shaking.

"So I take that as a 'yes'?"

"… Fine…" Arthur called back and from outside Gilbert yelled in excitement.

"Thanks a bunch Artie!"

Arthur stood there for a few quiet moments when another, calmer and more collected knock, came rapping at his door. "Arthur? Sorry for my brother rudely awaking you this morning."

"It's alright Ludwig. Gilbert is Gilbert after all." Arthur answered as he then leaned forward and splashed his face with water.

An irritated sigh was heard. "Unfortunately…" Arthur sighed and wiped his face with a towel by the basin. "Shall I send for your chambermaid?"

"Yes, please. Thanks Ludwig."

"… Are you alright?"

"… Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"… Of course. I'll go fetch your maid."

Arthur nodded, though he knew full well that Ludwig couldn't see. He moved over to his wardrobe and grabbed his clothing for that day, similar to what he wore yesterday, he has more practice today plus some other basic chores—not to mention Gilbert's work since he knew that if he asked his brother Ludwig wouldn't do it. He retreated into the powder room behind the silk screen and just as he was buttoning up his shirt the knock came at his door announcing the arrival of his chambermaid. Arthur blinked and let his arms fall to his sides. "Come in."

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

"Let me get this straight… this has happened before?" Mr. Williams asked, his coffee cup right before his lips as he stared down the table to Gilbert.

"Why yes." Mrs. Jones chuckled. "This was actually how Gilbert informed us that he wanted to court Matthew." She filled in. "I was sure I told you that."

"Must have forgotten…" Mr. Williams muttered as he finally sipped at his coffee.

Gilbert just grinned. "Speaking of which—I have the _best _luck. Mattie was cooking pancakes for breakfast again."

Matthew smiled. "It must be extrasensory perception. I read about it in a medical magazine once."

Gilbert forked some pancakes in his mouth, chewed quickly and then swallowed. "What's that?"

"Oh, it just refers to the information that one can only sense with the mind and not with your five physical senses."

"Ah… awesome. Cool, then I must have that extrasensory awesomeness."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. He felt much more at ease with Gilbert this go around than the first time. For some reason the dinner last night lifted all of his fears for their relationship. Though his papa was still acting tough, he knew that he was warming up and quickly to Gilbert. His mother was already whooting for Gilbert to be her future son-in-law and Alfred seemed to have gained some respect for him from last night. All seemed to be going so well it was almost a dream.

"Though really," Mrs. Jones began, "I didn't expect to see you so soon when we just saw you just a few hours ago."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was kind of a sudden thought to me when I woke up this morning."

"I'm sure Crown Prince."

Gilbert smiled at her. "Please, my mother said you could call us by our names now Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones giggled. "Sorry, of course, Gilbert. It was a force of habit."

Alfred raised his brows for a second before lowering them. "So you say this visit was just a sudden thought to you?"

Gilbert blushed faintly. "Okay well maybe not _so _sudden. The awesome me was thinking about it since I got into my room last night."

"Oh, here it comes." Alfred said as he rolled his eyes. "He's already bringing up the bedroom."

Mr. Williams spit out some of his coffee he was drinking and Matthew blushed, his fork slipping from his hand and onto the plate before he scrambled to pick it back up as if nothing had happened. Mrs. Jones just giggled. "If we're going onto _that _subject Al," Gilbert said, "then let's bring this subject into _your _bedroom. I'm sure Artie would like to know what it is you do in there."

Alfred flushed—both with embarrassment and anger—while Matthew chuckled softly. "We're not going into that! And I wanted to say this last night as well but his name is _Arthur_."

Gilbert raised a brow. "Oh, does it irk you when I call him 'Artie'?"

"Yes." Alfred answered firmly. It was _his _nickname he used to call him when they were children. When it came from someone else's lips it enraged him.

Gilbert stared for a few seconds before he shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "You two are alike. He always yelling at us constantly that it's 'Arthur' and not 'Artie'."

"… 'Us'? Who's 'us'?"

"Francis, Toni and myself mostly. My parents, his parents… I think I heard Jeanne call him that once. Elizabeta, some of the councilmembers—"

"Alright stop I get it! The people he's close with."

"Well don't get jealous Al. We'll patch up your relationship with the princess, won't we Mattie?"

Matthew smiled and looked at his stepbrother. "Yeah, Alfred. I want you to be happy and I know nothing will make you happier than Princess Arthur."

Alfred said nothing as he lifted another bite full of pancakes into his mouth. Mr. Williams, who at some point tuned out the conversation and just ate in silence—but still listening to it carefully—as Mrs. Jones nodded and began to speak. "I'm sure it'll make both of them happy—to patch up their relationship at least if not more. They used to be such good friends when they were children… it was a shame he only visited during the spring to the fall season."

"… It's a shame that he was lying about everything…" Alfred whispered to himself. His mother heard it, but she was sure no one else did, so she remained silent.

The breakfast became mundane after that. The conversations shifted to happier and more common topics—which breeds of horses were better for which events or tasks, recent political news, gossips; that kind of stuff. Near the end of the breakfast Gilbert turned the conversation back onto Matthew. "So Birdie… earlier you were talking about reading medical magazines. Is that what you want to go into?"

"Hm? Oh no." Matthew answered. "Animals are more of my specialty. Not people." _They don't ignore me as much. _He added in his head. "No, I'm studying up how to be a veterinarian but I've been so busy lately that I haven't been reading anything of recent or been attending lessons."

"You're actually taking lessons for it?"

"Well… yes… but I suppose that if we, uh, m-marry—"

"_When. When _we marry." Gilbert amended with a grin.

"_When_…" Matthew sounded. "… I guess I'll have to stop learning vet skills."

"Why? After you learn how to be a proper queen continue your lessons. I'll get the best teacher in that field for you and he or she can work with your schedule." Gilbert said in all seriousness.

The Williams-Jones family looked at the Crown Prince with wide eyes. "You… you'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Just because you're going to be a queen doesn't mean to stop what you love; what makes you you. Hell, my father knows architecture and he told me once he retires he'll build homes and whatever money he makes—since he has enough—well be given to charity. Mother is really good at shoe making believe it or not so she says she'll go make shoes for the poor and improvised. Brother can actually cook like a professional, Arthur sings _and _grows roses—not easy—, Francis also knows how to cook and Toni knows how to make weapons and raise tomatoes—that's how he met his fiancé."

"And what about you?" Mr. Williams asked. "What is your special skill?"

Gilbert smiled softly and chuckled once. It was an expression not everyone sees, in fact Matthew was sure he's seen it before—the night of the ball where they met, at Carlos' party… "Don't laugh but I have a skill at taking care of dogs and birds. I raise chicks since they're my favorite animal and I'm usually the one that takes care of my brother and I's dogs because they just love me."

"So…" Mrs. Jones spoke slowly. "You have an affinity for animals?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I guess. I've always been good with animals."

"_Like Matthew…_" Mrs. Jones said in a sing-song tone. "Would you look at that? Similarities. I knew you two wouldn't fall in love so quickly if you didn't have something in common. It's true love."

Matthew blushed and chuckled embarrassingly and Gilbert did the same, he speaking for the both of them, his tone soft. "I think we have more in common than just that but… we would need to find out ourselves."

Alfred blinked once. "Who the hell are you? You are _not _the Crown Prince."

Gilbert grinned then, he returning to his normal self. "Me? I'm just the awesome Crown Prince of the Western Kingdom in love with the awesome Matthew Williams."

Matthew laughed and looked over to his papa who glanced back to his son. Matthew smiled with pure happiness. Mr. Williams was taken aback. He hadn't seen that smile on his son since his late wife was still alive. He looked down the length of the table to look at Gilbert. It seemed then, in that moment, that he was going to owe this once philanderous man more than just marrying his son. He brought back that smile to his son's face. With a sigh Mr. Williams smiled as well. "It seems that I have lost my will to find some sort of flaw in you Gilbert." He said. "Anyone who brings that smile on Matthew's face is more than welcomed in the family."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… S…" Gilbert sounded as he tried to process everything. "So does that mean…?"

Mr. Williams laughed at the cautiousness of the Crown Prince. "You have my consent to propose to my son whenever you see fit."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed as both he and Matthew blushed mad red. "You are officially the best father ever!" Mr. Williams laughed (while somewhere in the castle King Frederick sneezed). Gilbert rose to his feet, strode over to Matthew and picked him up suddenly, holding him in his arms and twirled him around once. "Birdie get ready! 'Cause some day soon—and I won't tell you when—I'm _definitely _going to propose!"

"Ah…! O-Okay Gil…!" Matthew stuttered as his blush deepened and a huge warming smile spread on his face.

*The Kingdoms of Hetalia*

* * *

Okay I am definitely a wimp because a tear fell when I finished writing the second dream sequence. Who else cried? Come on, you can tell me~!

Anyways… be excited because the next chapter we go to the Northern Kingdoms for a filler chapter! YAY! THE NORDICS! They're my favorite group in Hetalia. LOVE THEM! Haha... I might also go visit the Eastern Kingdom if the chapter isn't too long. However I'm just thinking about getting to Eastern side later in the story IDK yet.

**Please review!**


End file.
